Beautiful Creatures
by Luutje19
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over Marisol, ze is een half castor (castor heks/tovenaar) en is hopeloos verliefd op Macon Ravenwood. Macon Ravenwood. Eerst een duistere castor maar heeft uiteindelijk toch voor het licht gekozen. Wanneer het nichtje van Macon, Lena 16 wordt zou duidelijk worden of ze naar het Licht of het Duister gaat... Wat zal het worden.
1. Meet Me

Een romantisch liefdesverhaal. Je kent ze wel. Het eeuwige gezwijmel over iemand die je niet kent of nog moet ontmoeten of die je voorlopig helemaal niet zou ontmoeten. Ik heb alleen een probleem. Ik ben half castor en half mens. Ik val net buiten de normale transformaties geloof ik. Ik kon me in elk geval niet herinneren wanneer de laatste keer was dat ik me normaal voelde.

Ik verhuisde naar Gatlin, een klein ministadje waar mensen of heel graag weg wilde of hier vastzaten wegens te veel herinneringen of zoiets. Nee, normaal gesproken zou het niet mijn keuze zijn geweest om naar het kleine stadje te verhuizen. Ik zou omgaan moeten gaan met mijn krachten. Ik moest ze niet verdringen volgens een hele hoop mensen. Maar ik kon alleen maar luisteren naar niemand dan mijzelf. Ik wilde mijn krachten niet gebruiken. Ik wilde gewoon mens zijn. Ik heb heel lang gewoon geleefd als mens. Ik had mijn krachten afgezworen en dat werkte prima. Ik had nog nooit van iemand gehouden en dat werkte prima. Alles ging gewoon zijn gang. Ik was gelukkig en waarom ik besloten heb toch naar Gatlin te gaan. Tja, ik heb werkelijk geen idee.

Mijn beste vriendin Lena Duchesses woonde in Gatlin in Ravenwood huis. Zij had aangeboden of ik een tijdje bij haar wilde komen logeren als gast, of wonen als ik wilde. Ik weet nog goed hoe ik Lena voor het eerst ontmoette. We woonde allebei in Florida destijds en vonden het heerlijk om te zonnen en we ontmoette elkaar toen we een cocktailtje bestelde. Lena was erg aardig en we konden samen goed praten over van alles en nog wat. Van onzin tot filosoferende gesprekken om het maar zo te zeggen. Zo kwamen we erachter dat we beide castor waren. Ik half castor. Zij was een volbloedige castor. Ze was de eerste die niet raar deed over mijn idee over het verdringen van je krachten. Ze vond haar krachten ook gevaarlijk, alleen ze kon ze niet bedwingen als ze bijvoorbeeld boos of bang was, emoties die hoog opliepen, dat was moeilijk.

Nu 5 jaar later ontmoette we elkaar weer. Ik was wel trouwens pietsie ouder dan zij. Ik was 26 en zij was 18. Maar dat maakte haar niets uit.

Ik stond voor het hek van Ravenwood. Het hek was loodzwaar en ik hoorde het piepen en kraken. Net als in een horrorfilm. 'Heel excentriek', mompelde ik. Lena stond me al op te wachten in de tuin. 'Marisol', zei Lena opgewekt en we rende op elkaar af en omhelsde elkaar. 'Wat heb ik jou lang niet gezien', zei Lena enthousiast. 'Al in geen 3 jaar', zei ik. 'Klopt', zei Lena. 'Je bent veranderd', zei ik. 'Jij ook, je haar is langer geworden', zei Lena. Ze bekeek mijn rode manen. 'Je bent nog steeds een leeuw', zei ze. Ik grijnsde.

Ik was trots op mijn rode haar. Lena noemde het rode manen en sindsdien noemde ik het ook zo. 'Vond je oom het wel goed dat ik hier kwam wonen/logeren', zei ik. 'Oh hij vind het prima', zei Lena luchtig. 'Ga ik die oom van jou ook nog een keertje zien?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Je bent geintereseerd in mijn oom', zei Lena met twinkelende oogjes. 'Nieuwsgierig', herhaalde ik grijnzend. 'Ja ja, het zal wel', zei ik. 'Wanneer ga je naar die school?', vroeg Lena. 'Niet', antwoordde ik. 'Niet?', vroeg Lena. 'Nee ik ga niet naar die school, ik heb het aanbod afgewezen, ik kom alleen hier intrekken en ik kom een kijkje nemen op jou school of ik daar niet misschien les kan geven, ik heb tenslotten een leraren diploma', zei ik. 'Ja dat is waar, maar ik dacht dat je om wilde gaan met...', begon Lena. 'Nee', zei ik kortaf. 'Oké, je hoort mij niet klagen, dat betekent dat we elkaar vaker zullen zien', zei Lena. 'En ik kan eindelijk je vriendje Ethan Wade ontmoeten', zei ik. 'Ja', zei Lena en ze ging me voor naar haar kamer.

We sliepen samen op een kamer. Haar kamer was groot genoeg voor met z'n tweeen. Ik vond het alleen maar gezellig. Ik had nooit een zus gehad met wie ik alles kon delen en nu had ik er wel eentje. Ja, Lena was als mijn zus en dat wist ze en ik was haar zus en dat wist ik.

* * *

Ik was nu al een paar weken in Gatlin en er was nog niets gebeurd. Ik had Macon Ravenwood de oom van Lena nog maar één keer gezien, heel vlug. Zodra hij me zag maakte hij altijd rechtsomkeer. Hij ontliep me. Sinds ik er was had Lena haar geliefde oom ook nog maar zelden gezien. Ik voelde me daar een beetje schuldig over. Lena heeft me duizendmaal vertelt dat ik me daar echt niet schuldig over hoef te voelen.

Macon Ravenwood bleef een kluizenaar. Hij kwam zelden onder de mensen. Toch had ik het gevoel alsof ik Macon al eerder had gezien, hem kende. Ik droomde namelijk iedere avond over hem. Die dromen hield ik uiteraard voor mezelf.

De stad Gatlin vond, dat Macon Ravenwood een vreemde snuiter was. Ik was gastdocente geworden op de school van Lena. Niets was me dus verplicht. Dat vond ik wel prima zo. Lena en ik hingen vaak nog wat rond in de stad en besloten dat het een keertje tijd was om erop uit te trekken. Jacksonville was de dichtsbijzijnde grote stad en dat was nog een pokkeneind weg en bovendien konden we alleen gaan wanneer Lena vakantie had en dat was snel. Via Jacksonville konden we naar Nashville waar alle grote artiesten woonde waaronder ons grootste voorbeeld 'Taylor Swift'.

Het was nu herfstvakantie voor Lena en we konden geen goede reden bedenken waarom we er niet een vakantie mochten boeken naar Jacksonville voor 3 dagen en Nashville voor 3 dagen. Dus we boekte zonder twijfel en we keken er echt naar uit. Zodra we geboekt hadden kwam Macon een keertje binnen. Het was duidelijk dat hij Lena even had willen spreken, maar hij besefte dat we een meidengesprek hadden en maakte zodra hij me zag weer rechtsomkeer.

'Waarom is hij zo schuw, ik bijt niet', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hij is altijd al zo geweest, het is net een schuwe kitten die voor het eerst komt kijken', zei Lena. 'Een schuwe kitten?', vroeg ik verbaasd en ik moest lachen om haar vreemde uitdrukking. Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Nee echt hij moet wat meer onder de mensen komen', zei ik. 'Dat zeg ik hem al tijden', zei Lena. 'Het werkt niet', zei ik. 'Zie voor jezelf', zei Lena grijnzend.

* * *

**Dit was een beetje een inleiding van het verhaal natuurlijk. Het moet nog op gang komen, maar ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. **


	2. Enchanted

'Can you believe it', schreeuwde Lena en ik mee met het concert van Taylor Swift. We waren inmiddels in Nashville. 'You are the best thing that's ever been mine', zongen we mee. We stonden helemaal vooraan en er was niets gavers dan dat. 'Do you remember by the water', schreeuwde we mee. We zongen luidkeels mee met het hele publiek. Dear John was echt wauw (een song van Taylor Swift). Het was een openlucht concert en er was vuurwerk! Dan hoorde je het publiek pas gillen. Taylor Swift trok ons het podium op en we mochten een stukje meezingen. We klonken nou niet echt mooi, maar het was superstoer om het podium op te mogen met Taylor. Ze was echt geweldig. Een vriendelijke fan had het voor ons gefilmd met het mobieltje van mij en die gaf het opgewonden weer terug. Ik glimlachte vrolijk naar Lena. Dit was een topavond. 'I was falling', zongen we mee.

'Dat was echt een geweldige afsluiting van de vakantie', zei Lena glimlachend. 'Dat was het zeker en we doen het de volgende vakantie weer gewoon opnieuw', zei ik grijnzend toen we terugreden met de auto van Lena. We wisselde elkaar af zodat we om beurten konden slapen. Anders waren we echt gevaren op de weg. We stopte halvewegen en sliepen in een motel. De volgende ochtend gingen we weer gewoon terug. Toen we weer bij Ravenwood Manor aankwamen waren we teleurgesteld dat de vakantie nu al om was.

'Je moet hier gewoon permanent blijven wonen', zei Lena. Ik knikte. 'Ik vind het hier ook superleuk, we kunnen er samen best wel wat van maken nietwaar', zei ik. 'Precies, zo denk ik er ook over', zei Lena. Ik hoorde de piano spelen. 'Is dat Macon?', fluisterde ik. 'Waarschijnlijk wel', mompelde Lena. 'Ik ga even kijken voordat hij weer weg is', zei ik zachtjes. 'Doe dat, dan dump ik onze spullen boven wel', zei Lena zacht. Ik keek haar dankbaar aan.

Ik had Lena eindelijk over de eindeloze dromen over Macon vertelt. Ze was verbaasd geweest. Ik had gezegd dat ik er zelf ook nogal verbaasd over was, maar dat ik van alles voelde wat ik niet kon plaatsen en ze beloofde me te helpen.

Macon stopte met pianospelen zodra ik binnen kwam. 'Niet stoppen', zei ik en ik merkte dat mijn stem een beetje hees was. Ik schraapte mijn keel even. Ik ging voorzichtig bij hem zitten op de piano kruk. Ik voelde dat hij een beetje verstarde en probeerde zo veel mogelijk op te schuiven tot hij op het puntje van zijn stoel zat. 'Ik herkende de melodie', zei ik zacht. 'Wat was het dan?', vroeg Macon en dat was het meeste wat hij ooit tegen me heeft gezegd in de twee maanden dat ik hier al was. 'Enchanted van Taylor Swift', zei ik nog zachter. Macon knikte. 'Ik hou van haar piano tunes', zei Macon. 'Dat heb ik gemerkt', zei ik glimlachend. 'Wil je ook een keer?', vroeg Macon op z'n zachtst. Ik knikte.

Mijn vingers gleden soepeltjes over de witten en zwarte toetsen van de piano. Ik speelde Back To December van Taylor Swift en zong zachtjes mee. 'I go back to December all the time', zong ik. Ik glimlachte naar Macon die aarzelend terugglimlachte. Lena kwam binnen en keek verbaasd naar ons en ging er toen bij zitten. Toen het pianospel was afgelopen kreeg ik applaus.

'Ik wist helemaal niet dat jij kon zingen', zei Lena. 'Nou bij dat concert van Taylor Swift deed nou ook niet echt mijn best', zei ik lachend. 'Waarom niet, je kan prachtig zingen', zei Lena. Macon was opgestaan, onopgemerkt. 'Ik was schor van het schreeuwen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh aha', zei Lena niet heel erg overtuigend. Macon was ondertussen onopgemerkt weggeslopen. 'Waar is hij nou?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Hij zou wel in zijn kamer zijn', zei Lena. 'Waar is zijn kamer eigenlijk?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Oh kom maar ik wijs je het wel even', zei Lena. Ze liep met me mee de wenteltrap op. Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Je bent echt verliefd he, verliefd op mijn oom', zei Lena zo zacht mogelijk. 'Ik weet het niet', bekende ik.

Lena liet me alleen achter bij zijn kamer. Ik zag voetstappen onder de deur. Ik wist dus dat hij er was. Ik klopte op de deur. Geen antwoord. Ik klopte nog een keer. Geen antwoord, alleen snel geschuif van voeten en geritsel van papier dan snel opgeruimd moest worden denk ik. Bij een derde keer geen antwoord ging ik gewoon naar binnen.

'Waar was je?', vroeg ik. 'Oh ik moest nog wat doen', zei Macon. Een vette leugen dus. Ik zag allerlei tekeningen. Prachtige tekeningen van... Ja, van mij! Ik was verbaasd want ze waren echt goed. Macon griste alle tekeningen in een keer bij elkaar. Ik ging op zijn bed zitten en keek geamuseerd toe. Ik zag dat de tekeningen kleine teksten eronder hadden. Bij eentje stond alleen het woord 'Enchanted'. Mijn rode haar woei in mijn gezicht en mijn ogen waren nog net zichtbaar in die tekening. Ik glimlachte naar Macon. 'Sorry ik wilde niet dat je dit zag', zei Macon. 'Wat niet?', vroeg ik terwijl ik dondersgoed wist wat hij bedoelde. Ik stond op. Mijn vlinders die lang verborgen waren geweest fladderde weer op. Ik pakte voorzichtig een tekening. 'Nee', zei Macon vlug. Ik bekeek het toch. 'Ze zijn echt heel goed', zei ik. Ik kreeg een fijn gevoel toen zijn vingers de mijne eventjes aanraakte.

'Waarom maak je tekeningen van mij?', vroeg ik. Macon ontweek die vraag door over een ander onderwerp te beginnen. 'Heb je lang piano gespeeld?', vroeg hij. Ik knikte. 'Al vanaf dat ik me kan herinneren, maar je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord', zei ik bestraffend. 'Ik hou van tekenen en ik zag je een keertje in de tuin zitten', zei Macon in een adem. 'Je bent echt goed', zei ik. 'Sorry ik zal je niet meer tekenen', zei Macon vlug. 'Nee joh gekkie teken gerust', zei ik ietwat opgelaten. Ik streek met mijn handen over het blad. 'Als ik een keer een tekening van jou mag maken', zei ik glimlachend. Macon knikte. Mijn adem stokte toen ik merkte hoe dichtbij Macon stond. 'Je mag me helpen een tekening te maken?', vroeg Macon zachtjes. 'Volgens mij heb jij geen hulp nodig, niet dat ik niet wil hoor', zei ik vlug. Nu was het Macons beurt om te lachen. 'Lena is morgen naar school, ik ben vrij, zal ik je dan helpen?', vroeg ik. 'Ja is prima', zei Macon.

Ik gaf hem zijn tekening terug en verliet zijn kamer. Ik zag uit mijn ooghoeken dat Macon me nastaarde.

'En hoe was het?', vroeg Lena nieuwsgierig toen ik weer in onze kamer was. 'Verlegen', zei ik. 'Dat dacht ik al', zei Lena. 'Morgen gaan we samen tekenen', zei ik en ik vertelde haar over de serie tekeningen die ik eigenlijk niet had mogen zien van Macon. Lena was stomverbaasd. 'Dat is werkelijk het langste gesprek dat hij ooit met iemand heeft gevoerd naast met mij dan', zei Lena. Ik glimlachte. 'Dat idee had ik ook', zei ik en we maakte ons klaar om naar bed te gaan en ik was toe aan een lange diepe slaap en morgen zou ik de hele dag samen met Macon zijn aangezien Lena bekende dat ze met haar vriend heeft afgesproken. Ethan Wade. Ik had Ethan ook ontmoet, hij was een aardige gozer en ik mocht hem meteen toen ik hem zag. Hij was goed voor Lena. Dat was het allerbelangrijkste. Goed voor elkaar zijn.


	3. Beautiful Creatures

De volgende ochtend werd ik pas wakker om iets van 10.00 uur. Ja, ik had echt uitgeslapen en mijn hemel wat had ik dat nodig. Ik had niets aan dan alleen een handdoek dat net alles bedekte toen ik Macon tegen kwam. Ik schrok.

'Macon', zei ik geschrokken. 'Marisol', zei hij ook geschrokken. Ik zag dat hij me van top tot teen bekeek. 'Kan je het zien?', vroeg ik geamuseerd. 'Sorry', mompelde Macon. Ik liep de badkamer in en deed de deur net op tijd dicht terwijl ik mijn handdoek van me af liet glijden.

Onder de douch zong ik altijd. Het was waarschijnlijk door het hele huis te horen, maar dat kon me niets meer schelen. Ik kleedde me aan in mijn meest coole kleding dat ik maar kon vinden. Ik ontbeet beneden en zag dat Lena al weg was. Ze had een briefje voor me achtergelaten dat ze na school met Ethan zou zijn. Ik had geglimlacht bij het briefje en na het ontbijt pakte ik mijn gitaar en ging naar buiten. Het was een prachtige nazomer gebleven. De zon deed zijn best om door de bomen te schijnen en ik had een lekker kleurtje gekregen na een uur gespeeld te hebben en gezongen. Macon glimlachte naar me en bracht Ice Tea.

'Je bent te goed voor me', sprak ik opgewekt en ik dronk gulzig het glas leeg. 'Wauw, jij had dorst', zei Macon. Ik knikte en legde mijn gitaar neer. Ik lachte naar hem. Hij trok me overeind en we stonden plots heel dicht bij elkaar. Ik zag de lijnen in zijn mooie gezicht, hij had grijs haar maar dat kon me niets schelen. Hij is mooi. Hij had een wandelstok naast zich neergegooid toen hij mij overeind hielp. Ik pakte de wandelstok op en duwde die terug in zijn hand. Daarmee raakte onze huid elkaar. Ik kreeg een inmiddels vertrouwd schokje wanneer hij bij mij in de buurt was. 'Ik vind je leuk', zei Macon plots. 'Ik jou ook', hoorde ik mezelf verbaasd zeggen. Mijn rode haar viel over mijn schouders heen en Macon ging met zijn vingers door mijn haar. Alsof hij het uitkamde alleen dan zonder kam maar met zijn vingers.

Ik merkte dat ik begon te hijgen en ik kon het niet helpen. Dit was magie. Niet wat we gebruiken. Dit, dit was magie. Liefde. Macon hielp me een handje met die magie. Hij liet met zijn magie de wind iets harder waaien zodat mijn haar alle kanten op flipte. Hij speelde een liedje op zijn piano in mijn gedachte. Het was het liedje wat hij speelde toen we elkaar voor het eerst echt zagen. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Hij glimlachte dit keer zonder aarzelen terug. We gingen samen in het gras zitten en hij tekende me en poseerde.

Hij leek op Leonardo DiCaprio die Kate Winslet tekende alleen zonder het naakt gedoe. Macon bleef professioneel en hij zei dat hij zijn tekening pas liet zien als die echt af was. Het was inmiddels al weer vijf uur. De dag was al weer om. Ik had echt de tijd van mijn leven gehad. Lena merkte dat ik bij het avondeten alleen maar naar Macon zat te kijken. Dat klopte. Ik wierp verscheidende blikken naar Macon. Die avond ging met tegenzin naar bed.

* * *

'Je vind hem echt leuk', zei Lena toen we in bed lagen. Ik knikte. 'Kijk uit, anders sta je dadelijk in dit stadje net zo bekend als Macon', zei Lena. 'He?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Als gestoord', zei Lena. 'Weet je dat me dat helemaal niet kan schelen, wanneer ik bij hem ben, ik voel me anders, geweldig', zei ik. 'Jep, verliefd', zei Lena. Ik zuchtte en staarde naar het plafon.

'Vanmiddag was het echt geweldig weet je', zei ik. 'Gebruikte hij zijn magie?', vroeg Lena. 'Ja, op een heel romantische manier', zei ik. 'Hij gebruikt bijna nooit zijn magie, hoog uit om de piano te betoveren', zei Lena.

Lena viel al snel in slaap, maar ik lag nog te draaien en te woelen. Ik ging halverwege de nacht uit bed om maar even te gaan lopen. Het was niet slim om mijn sloffen te laten liggen, maar ik was al te ver om terug te keren naar mijn slaapkamer. Ik hoorde nog geneurie heel in de verte. Ik zag nog licht branden in Macons kamer. Ik klopte op de deur. Er werd meteen open gedaan door Macon.

'Ik kan niet slapen', zei ik. 'Ik ook niet', zei Macon. Hij keek naar mijn voeten. 'Heb je het niet koud?', vroeg Macon. 'Jawel', zei ik. 'Kom', zei Macon en hij pakte mijn hand. Hij bood me aan bij hem in bed te liggen besefte ik. Ik keek hem dankbaar aan. Ik voelde me warm worden. Macon vlocht zijn vingers samen met die van mij. Ik voelde me eindelijk rustig worden en viel langzaam in slaap.


	4. Magical Kiss

Die morgen toen ik wakker werd in zijn bed kwam ik tot ontdekking dat ik in een ander bed lag met Macon naast me. De herinneringen van gisteravond kwamen boven. Ik glimlachte en strekte me uit. Ik streek voorzichtig door zijn mooie grijze haar. Hij was mooi grijs. Ik gaf hem een klein kusje op zijn voorhoofd. Daar werd hij wakker van.

'Heej, ik dacht dat ik je maar beter even wakker kon maken voordat je de hele dag gaat slapen', zei ik liefdevol. 'Lief van je', zei Macon. 'Ik ga me maar eens aankleden Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood', zei ik glimlachend. 'Hoe weet je mijn hele naam?', vroeg Macon verbaasd. 'Ik voel het', zei ik grijnzend. Macon glimlachte naar me. Ik lachte hardop.

'Bedankt voor gisteravond', zei ik. 'Geen dank', stotterde Macon. 'Je bent vast niet zoveel bedankjes gewend, aangezien je niet zo veel buiten komt', zei ik. Macon schudde zijn hoofd. Ik stond nu wel heel dichtbij hem. 'Laat me je dan bedanken op mijn manier', zei ik. Ik pakte voorzichtig Macons hand. Ik wilde niet dat hij te schuw werd. Ik kon zijn wimpers tellen en diep in zijn mooie donkere ogen kijken die bijna zwart waren. Ik zag mijn eigen spiegelbeeld. En eindelijk gebeurde het. Ik drukte mijn lippen voorzichtig op die van hem. Mijn hart maakte een sprong en ik voelde me geweldig.

Ik liet hem voorzichtig los en ik zag dat hij echt stomverbaasd was. 'Ik hou van je Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood', zei ik zachtjes en met die woorden liet ik een verbaasde Macon achter. Volgens mij kon ik hem nu beter even met rust laten voor het hem echt te veel werd, tenminste dat denk ik, ik weet het niet zeker.

* * *

'Waar was je?', vroeg Lena toen ze thuis kwam met Ethan. 'Oh hai Ethan', zei ik. 'Hai Marisol', zei Ethan opgewekt. 'Oh ik...', begon ik. 'Laat maar, wil ik het weten', zei Lena. 'Ja, je wilt het weten, ik vertel het je vanavond wel', zei ik. Ik zat onder de boom de hele dag had ik niets anders gedaan dan een beetje lezen en gitaarspelen. Ik had Macon niet meer gezien nadat ik hem gekust had. Ik begon me ernstige zorgen te maken, maar ik besefte ook dat het nu zijn beurt was om naar mij toe te komen.

Mijn maag was de hele dag al in de war. Ik was niet misselijk of zo, maar dat kwam vast door de kus. Ik had nog nooit iemand met zoveel passie gekust als Macon. Ja ik had wel eens een vriendje gehad, maar dat was niets vergeleken wat ik voor Macon voelde.

'Oh er is trouwens post voor je', zei Lena. Ze gaf me een envelop afkomstig van New York. 'Bedankt', zei ik verbaasd. Ik opende envelop en keek verbaasder per regel dat ik las.

_Geachte mevrouw Aurora,_

_Met plezier kunnen wij u mededelen dat uw sollicitatie hier goed is aangekomen. We hebben uw brief grondig bekeken en bestudeerd en we willen u graag uitnodigen voor een sollicitatiegesprek op ons bedrijf in New York. _

_Uw CV was bewonderenswaardig en het werken op de Universiteit van New York vergt veel energie en aandacht. Gezien uw CV moet dat geen probleem zijn. _

_U kunt een afspraak maken met het onderstaande nummer om een afspraak te maken voor de sollicitatie._

_Wij hopen u te zien. _

_Met vriendelijke groet,_

_New York University (NYU) _

Ik keek op en ik zag dat Lena er nog steeds stond. 'Maar ga je weg?', vroeg Lena verbaasd en teleurgesteld. 'Ik heb deze sollicitatiebrief jaren geleden gestuurd', zei ik zachtjes. 'Het zou een geweldige kans zijn', zei Lena zachtjes. 'Maar wat nou als ik niet weg wil', zei ik zacht en ik keek naar Ravenwood Manor. 'Dat is een beslissing die ik niet voor je kan maken', zei Lena. 'Een kans om deze stad te verlaten is een grote kans', zei Ethan. 'Ik weet het, het overkomt niet iedereen', zei ik. 'Precies, een hele hoop zouden jaloers zijn op jou kans', zei Ethan er nog een schepje bovenop doen. 'Ja, joh wil je haar weg hebben Ethan', zei Lena grinnikend. 'Geen zorgen, ik laat me door niemand iets aanpraten', zei ik.

* * *

Ik zat in de huiskamer de brief nog eens te lezen. Ik had Macon nog steeds niet gezien en ik verzuchtte dat ik toch een stapje te ver was gegaan door hem gekust te hebben. Ik moest er rekening mee houden dat het een kluizenaar was. Hij kwam het huis niet uit. En hoeveel wist ik nou eigenlijk van hem en hij van mij.

Ik maakte me grote zorgen of ik er wel goed aan had gedaan om hem te zoenen. Ik hield mijn handen tegen mijn voorhoofd en leunde tegen de pianotoetsen aan. Plotseling drupte er tranen op het toetsenbord. Zoute tranen. Tranen van verdriet. Liefdesverdriet?

Ik schokschouderde heftig en de tranen begonnen sneller te vloeien. Ik was blij dat ik geen mascara op had. Ik had sowieso geen make-up op. Nooit. Zelfs niet bij feestjes. Waar ik trouwens toch nooit voor werd uitgenodigd, niet dat me dat iets kon schelen.

Ik voelde een troostende warme hand op mijn schouder. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en keek recht in Macons ogen. Het leek erop alsof hij nog meer met zijn gevoelens aan het worstelen was dan ik.

'Hai', zei ik schor. Macon ging naast me zitten op de pianokruk. Hij pakte zonder iets te zeggen mijn hand en streek daar eerst mee over zijn wang en drukte een kus op mijn hand. Mijn adem stokte.

'Wat is er?', vroeg Macon zacht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Macon veegde mijn tranen een voor een weg. En toen zag hij de brief van New York.

Ik lachte schor. 'Die kwam vandaag binnen', zei ik. Ik gaf de brief aan hem. 'Dat is een grote kans', zei Macon zacht. Hij klonk net als Lena. Teleurgesteld dat ik misschien weg ging. Ik had geen idee dat ik zo populair was hier in Ravenwood Manor. Ik snufte luid.

'Macon, sorry van vannochtend', zei ik en ik voelde weer een traan langs mijn wang glijden. Nu was het Macons beurt om zijn hoofd te schudden. 'Ik heb er geen spijt van', zei hij zo zacht dat alleen een muis het zou kunnen horen. 'Niet?', vroeg ik aarzelend. 'Nee, geen spijt', zei Macon iets harder. Hij boog zich voorover en hij zoende me. Zijn lippen waren zacht en teder. Ze sloten zich om die van mij heen. Ik ging helemaal op in de zoen. De brief viel op de grond.


	5. Don't Slip Through My Fingers

Ik toetste het nummer in van de universiteit in belde naar hun op. Ik keek of ik Macon ergens zag. Er waren nou een paar weken voorbij gegaan sinds onze laatste kus en ik had hem weer niet gezien of gehoord. Ik kon echt nergens anders meer aan denken.

Ik was ondertussen naar New York toegevlogen en hij had me niet tegengehouden of iets gedaan om er voor te zorgen dat ik het niet zou doen. Ik was min of meer al aangenomen bij de Universiteit en het was nu alleen nog mijn beslissing of ik zou gaan of niet. Zij vonden me een geschikte kandidate.

Ik vond het ontzettend moeilijk om hierover te praten. Gelukkig had ik Lena nog die me in alles werkelijk begreep. Het was alsof zij mij beter kende dan ik mezelf. Waarom moest alles zo vervloekte moeilijk zijn. Kon het niet gewoon simpel zijn? Was dat te veel gevraagd! Vast wel.

Ik lag vaak in bed te huilen. Meestal midden in de nacht. Ik werd dan meteen getroost door Lena. Mijn gebroken nachten putte mij uit. Ik kon er niet meer tegen. Dit was erger dan liefdesverdriet. Met liefdesverdriet wist je tenminste dat het helemaal over was.

* * *

'Dit kan zo niet langer', zei Lena uiteindelijk nadat het een maand lang zo was door gegaan. Lena was ook boos op haar oom dat die mij zo had laten zitten. 'Je gaat naar New York, je gaat gewoon, je kijkt hoe het daar is, als het daar niet beter wordt, je kan altijd nog terugkomen hier', zei Lena alsof het zo simpel was. Ik omhelsde haar. 'Wat zou ik toch zonder jou moeten', zei ik.

Ik pakte mijn spullen in en terwijl ik mijn koffer mee sleepte kwam ik langs de kamer van Macon. Er brandde geen licht en ik hoorde helemaal niets van een geluid van geschuifel van schoenen of iets. Ik zuchtte. Mijn vlucht ging om 17.00 uur. Het was binnenlandse vlucht en het duurde maar 2 uur in totaal. Ik was dus 19.00 uur in New York.

Ik omhelsde Lena en ik hoorde mijn taxi toeteren. Ik omhelsde ook Ethan. Ik was om die jongen gaan geven. 'Wees goed voor haar', zei ik quasi streng. 'Altijd hoor Marisol', zei Ethan glimlachend en verbouwereerd antwoordde Ethan mijn omhelzing.

'Nou zorg goed voor jezelf', zei ik. 'Jij ook', zei Lena en de tranen stonden in haar ogen. Ik moest ook moeite doen om niet in huilen uit te barsten. 'Ik bel je zodra ik ben aangekomen in New York', zei ik. Lena knikte. Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Ik ga je missen Lena', zei ik. Lena knikte. 'Ga nou maar voordat ik echt in tranen uitbarst', zei Lena. Ik grinnikte zachtjes en klom in de taxi. De chauffeur keek een beetje angstig naar het huis. 'Niets om bang voor te zijn hoor', zei ik toen ik zag dat hij naar Ravenwood Manor keek.

Ik zag het huis steeds kleiner worden vanuit de achterruit van de auto en ik liet langzaam de tranen vloeien. 'Mevrouw Aurora?', vroeg de chauffeur aarzelend. Het was niet gek dat deze chauffeur mijn naam kende hoor. Ik snufte even en pakte mezelf toen bij elkaar. 'Het is goed, we kunnen verder', zei ik en ik pakte dankbaar de zakdoek van de chauffeur aan.

We kwamen langs de school van Lena en waar ik maar een paar keer les had gegeven toen er iemand ziek was. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen het koele raam. Einde verhaal...

* * *

Ik stopte mijn oortjes in en hoorde meteen onze song, de song van Macon en van mij. Eerst Enchanted en toen Back To December van Taylor Swift. Ik zette meteen de kraan weer open en de tranen biggelde over mijn wangen. De chauffeur was een beetje radeloos. Ha, mannen konden er niet tegen als een vrouw huilde.

'New York, New York', zei ik hardop. Maar het hielp niets. We waren pas een paar meter verwijderd van Ravenwood Manor en ik was nu al een wrak! Mijn hemel. Ben ik echt zo zielig. Ik kwam net de bakker uit en snoof de geur van vers gebakken broodjes uit de zak en klom weer in de taxi.

Ik wreef met mijn mouw van mijn shift het condence van de achterruit en ik zag plotseling iemand rennen. Het was Macon. Mijn hart sprong op. Ik deed het raampje van de taxi open. En ik hoorde duidelijk zijn stem mijn naam schreeuwen.

* * *

_**Lena en Macon; wat Lena tegen Macon had gezegd om hem een duwtje in de goede richting te geven.**  
_

'Idioot stomme idioot', zei Lena tegen Macon en ze sloeg hem tegen zijn ribben. 'Je laat haar toch niet gaan', zei Lena. 'Gaan', zei Macon verbaasd. 'Naar New York eikel', zei Lena en ze schreeuwde het bijna. Ethan stond er maar een beetje bij. 'Is ze toch gegaan', zei Macon langzaam.

'Wat denk je nou zelf, je hebt weken lang niets van je laten horen nadat je haar kuste als in antwoord op haar kus, ja ik weet alles, beste vriendinnen vertellen elkaar namelijk altijd alles', zei Lena en ze was nu echt kwaad.

'Je hebt mijn beste vriendin laten weg gaan, mijn enige vriendin', zei Lena woedend. Lena huilde bijna van woede. 'Ik moet haar tegenhouden', zei Macon langzaam. 'Goh hij heeft het door hoor', zei Lena schor.

'Lena, bedankt', zei Macon en hij omhelsde zijn nichtje. 'Ja ja al goed, haal haar terug, ze is waarschijnlijk nog niet eens de stad uit, ze wilde nog eerst wat eten halen bij de bakker', zei Lena. Macon knikte. Macon draaide zich vliegenvlug om en rende zoals hij nog nooit gerend had.

* * *

'Stop de taxi', zei ik vlug. De chauffeur stopte opgelucht. Waarschijnlijk hoopte hij dat ik eruit moest aangezien ik niet het beste gezelschap in een taxi was dat je maar kon wensen.

Er kwamen wat bewoners op het lawaai af en die waren verbaasd dat Macon Ravenwood die ook wel de dorpssgek werd genoemd en kluizenaar met de mooiste vrouw uit Gatlin stond. Ja, ik wil niet arrogant overkomen, maar de meeste vrouwen van mijn leeftijd die in Gatlin woonde waren jaloers op mijn uiterlijk en karakter. Nu keek iedereen vol verbazing en sommige met walging naar ons. Maar het kon me echt niets schelen wat iedereen er van dacht.

'Blijf, blijf in Ravenwood Manor', hijgde Macon. 'Waarom?', vroeg ik. 'Omdat ik van je hou', zei Macon heel zacht. 'Sorry wat zeg je', zei ik ietsje harder. 'Ik hou van je', zei Macon en hij riep het bijna, vooral voor zijn doen. Er werd geschokte gereageerd door de bewoners. Ik negeerde die.

'Macon, ik heb het je al eens eerder gezegd, ik heb je gezoend, hoe moet ik je nu vertrouwen dat je niet weer verschuilt in je kamer of weken lang wegblijft', zei ik.

Ik liep weer richting de taxi, maar Macon greep mijn arm vast. 'Alsjeblieft, blijf', zei hij en hij trok me naar zich toe en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik zag dat Lena en Ethan ook bij de bewoners stonden maar die keken juist opgelucht.

Deze kus duurde langer dan ooit en was vol liefde en passie. Mijn maag maakte een drie dubbele flikflak en een salto achter elkaar. Ik zag dat Amma, de huishoudster van Ethan stomverbaasd naar Macon keek, maar niet zoals de meeste bewoners geschokt, maar opgelucht, alsof ze het al wist.

'Is dit genoeg om je hier te houden?', vroeg Macon en hij streelde even door mijn rode haar. Ik knikte. 'Ja', zei ik. 'Ik hou van je Marisol Aurora', zei Macon. 'Ik ook van jou Macon Ravenwood', zei ik en we kropen samen de taxi in en reden terug naar Ravenwood Manor en ik lag in zijn armen.


	6. Beautiful Macon

Ik was in de wolken vandaag. Het kon me werkelijk geen ruk schelen wat de rest van de bewoners er van vonden. Ik was gelukkig en Macon was gelukkig. Dat was alles wat er toe deed. Lena vond het ongelofelijk hoe iemand op haar oom kon vallen. Macon was veel meer buiten sinds we bij elkaar waren. Echt bij elkaar. Niet dat bij elkaar van een paar weken geleden toen hij weer een paar weken verdween in het niets.

Ik had mijn baan vriendelijk afgewezen en heb ze ook uitgelegd waarom. Kennelijk waren het echte romantica daar in New York University, want ze begrepen het meteen. Lena was dolblij dat ik bleef.

Macon had de piano betoverd en we danste op klassieke muziek. Zo romantisch. Ik was in de wolken. Macon was een fantastische danser. Hij walste me over de hele vloer. Ik kon maar niet stoppen met glimlachen. Ik kon het niet helpen.

Iedere keer wanneer er een bewoner iets gemeens zei over Macon nam ik het voor hem op. Ik had een vaste baan op Lena's school. Ik was de directrice daar. Maar ik had niet veel te doen. Vaak werkte ik thuis en vaak ook helemaal niet. Ik werd betaald om niets te doen. Vele wisten nu wel dat er met mij niet te spotten viel, al probeerde ze het wel.

* * *

Ik zat achter mijn bureau te schrijven en te werken aan mijn verhaal. Ik had literatuur gestudeerd en gaf daar ook les in. Ik had laatst nog iedereen de opdracht gegeven om 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' te lezen. Er werd geklopt. Macon stond tegen de deurpost aangeleund. Ik vond hem zo sexy zo, ik vond hem altijd sexy.

'Heej', zei Macon. Ik glimlachte naar hem en stond op. 'Meneer Ravenwood', zei ik glimlachend. 'Mevrouw Aurora', zei Macon het spelletje meespelend. 'Kan ik je mee uit lunchen nemen?', vroeg Macon. 'Zo in het openbaar, met alle bewoners', zei ik verbaasd. 'Kom we gaan', zei Macon beslissend. 'Ik hou van je', zei ik en ik drukte mijn lippen op die van hem. 'Ik ook van jou', zei Macon.

Macons stem werd steeds harder wanneer hij sprak. Vooral tegen mij. Tegen andere was hij nog steeds erg schuw. Volgens Lena was hij echt opgebloeid sinds hij mij heeft leren kennen. Ik maakte me nog steeds zorgen over het feit dat hij zo verlegen was en was van plan om het een keertje te vragen. Maar ik had besloten het rustig aan te doen voordat ik hem weer weg joeg.

We zaten in een klein café waar iedereen elkaar kende en het geroddel begon zodra we een voet over de drempel stapte. Ik zag mensen fluisteren met elkaar en sneaky naar ons kijken. Iedereen met wat gezond verstand wist dat wij een relatie met elkaar hadden. We bestelde 2 stukken taart die we deelde.

'Hoe was je dag tot nu toe?', vroeg Macon. 'Saai eigenlijk', mompelde ik met mijn mond vol taart. Ik giechelde toen ik voelde dat Macon met zijn voet langs die van mij ging.

'Iedereen staart naar ons', zei Macon toen nogal ongemakkelijk. 'Oh let er niet op lief, mensen moeten maar op zichzelf letten', zei ik harop. Net hard genoeg zodat iedereen het hoorde en iedereen deed weer net alsof ze druk bezig waren met iets anders.

'Noemde je me nou net lief?', vroeg Macon verbaasd. Ik knikte. 'Volgens mij wel', zei ik en ik voelde me rood worden. 'Je neemt alweer de tweede stap heb ik het idee', zei Macon. 'Jij hebt het al helemaal goed gemaakt door me er van te weerhouden om naar New York te gaan, zonder toverkracht', zei ik. 'Oh en je hebt me mee uit lunchen genomen', zei ik grijnzend.

'Als ik niet zo stom was geweest in eerste instantie om je te laten gaan', begon Macon. 'Het ligt achter ons, vergeet het, ik hou van jou, jij houd van mij en dat is alles wat er toe doet, of niet soms', zei ik glimlachend. 'Wederom klink jij weer als de wijzere van ons twee', zei Macon.

'Macon jij bent prachtig', zei ik. 'Prachtig', zei Macon verbaasd. Ik knikte. 'Beautiful Macon', zei ik. 'Beautiful Marisol Aurora', zei Macon als antwoord.

Zonder ons nog iets aan te trekken van de bewoners zoende we elkaar voorzichtig. We betaalde voor de halfopgegeten stukken taart en liepen weg. Op weg naar Ravenwood Manor.


	7. Brand New Start

Macon en ik waren alleen. Alleen op zijn kamer. Hij had wat kaarsen aangestoken zonder een lucifer te gebruiken. Echt alles was perfect. Hij had rozenblaadjes over het bed gestrooid. Ik vond hem ontzettend romantisch. Ik had een sexy outfit aangetrokken, Macon had een van zijn prachtige grijze pakken aan. Al die pakken die hij aan had stonden hem echt geweldig en sexy.

'Lena is weg', zei Macon. 'Ik weet het', zei ik. We waren beide nerveus. Dit zou mijn eerste keer worden als we het door gingen zetten. Nogmaals ik heb wel een vriendje gehad, maar dat was een zak en ik wilde mijn nou ja eh maagdelijkheid niet aan hem geven. Maar aan Macon. Tja hij is een paar jaartjes ouder. Ik zou maar niet zeggen hoe veel ouder.

'Heb jij al, eh nou ja, jeweetwel?', vroeg ik aan Macon. 'Nou om eerlijk te zijn, nee', zei Macon. 'Je hebt nog nooit?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nee, ik heb wel een geliefde gehad hoor tijdens de middelbare school, het was Ethans moeder', zei Macon.

'Maar het was niets geworden?', vroeg ik. 'Het was er nooit van gekomen, ik maakte het uit aangezien ik wist dat ik naar het Duister ging', zei Macon. 'Dus je deed het om haar te beschermen', zei ik. Macon knikte.

'Dat is wel heel lief', zei ik toen zuchtend. Ik besefte echt dat ik veel te snel voor hem was gegaan. Misschien ook wel veel te snel voor mij.

'Ik ben te snel gegaan he', zei ik. 'Nee, nee hoor echt niet', zei Macon. 'Jawel, ik heb het gevoel dat ik te snel ben gegaan voor jou en misschien voor mij', zei ik. 'Nee echt niet', zei Macon geruststellend. 'Het word tijd dat ik een beetje leef in het hier en nu, samen met jou', zei Macon en hij omhelsde me.

'Volgens Lena slaap je altijd overdag?', vroeg ik. 'Klopt, ik hou niet zo van het daglicht', zei Macon. 'Waarom niet', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ik ga je nu iets vertellen waarvan je erg gaat schrikken denk ik', zei Macon. 'Oh geloof me, ik blijf van je houden', zei ik. We lagen op het bed tussen de rozenblaadjes. Macon pakte een rozenblaadje en streek ermee langs mijn gezicht en deed het rozenblaadje in mijn haar. Ik glimlachte.

'Misschien is het nog te vroeg?', vroeg Macon en hij keek naar de rozenblaadjes. Ik knikte. 'Misschien wel', zei ik. Hij zwaaide even met zijn hand en alle rozenblaadjes verdwenen. 'Laten we gewoon praten', zei Macon. Ik knikte. 'Praten', herhaalde ik. 'Is dat goed?', vroeg Macon. 'Heb je het nog steeds niet door, alles is goed zolang ik bij jou ben', zei ik. Macon drukte voorzichtig zijn lippen op die van mij en ik op die van hem.

Ik lag op Macons buik en onze handen lagen verstrengeld en in elkaar gevlochten. Ik was blij dat we rustig aan hadden gedaan en besloten hadden het toch niet te doen. Niet dat het naderhand niet goed zou voelen, vast niet, daar ben ik honderd procent zeker van. Macon vertelde over zijn geschiedenis. Wat echt interessant was.

'Ik ben niet altijd voor het licht geweest', zei Macon. 'Je bent Duister geweest?', vroeg ik ademloos. Macon knikte. 'Ik was gevaarlijk toen ik Duister was, ik heb zelfs mensen vermoord', zei Macon. Ik was er niet van geschokt. Als je Duister was geweest dan is dat zo dusdanig slecht dat het me niet verbaasde dat je dan sterfelijke of castors vermoorde (of en en).

'Ik zou begrijpen nu je dit weet dat je niet meer bij me wilt zijn', zei Macon. 'Je snapt het echt niet he, weet je waarom ik niet naar New York ben gegaan, jij hield me tegen, dat was maar goed ook, want ik weet zeker dat als ik daar was aangekomen ik geen dag zonder jou wil zijn', zei ik. Ik voelde hem rustiger ademhalen. Ik zoende hem. 'Ik zou altijd van je blijven houden', zei ik. 'Ik van jou', zei Macon.

We bleven zo nog een tijdje liggen tot Lena binnenkwam banjeren. Ik had er geen ander woord voor.

'Oom Macon ik', begon Lena. 'Oh, sorry ik stoor', zei ze giechelend toen ze ons zo zag liggen. Ik keek naar Lena en ik zag dat ze opgewonden was over iets. 'Nee joh het is goed', zei Macon toen hij naar mij keek en we gingen rechtop zitten. Ik bleef tegen hem aanleunen.

'Jullie zijn echt verliefd', zei Lena giechelend. Macon en ik knikte. 'Ik hou van hem', zei ik en ik gloeide van trots toen ik dat zo hardop tegen Lena zei. 'Ik hou van haar', zei Macon en ik zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij ook trots was dat hij dat hardop had gezegd. 'Jullie passen zooooo goed bij elkaar', zei Lena.

'Wat wilde je zeggen?', vroeg Macon. 'Nou er is een Sneeuwbal en Ethan heeft me gevraagd voor het bal', zei Lena. 'En jij wil daar heen, met al die vervelende kids', zei Macon verbaasd. 'Het is normaal', zei Lena. Ik begreep het en ik zag aan Macons gezicht dat hij het ook begreep. 'Ik ben bijna 16 en ik wil graag nog wat normalen dingen doen voordat ik of naar het Duister ga of het Licht', zei Lena. Ik knikte.

'Ethan moet een ding beloven', zei Macon toen langzaam. 'Nou', zei Lena gespannen. 'Hij moet je voor de avondklok thuisbrengen', zei Macon. Lena omhelsde Macon. 'Je moet wel mee hoor', zei Lena tegen mij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik keek Macon aan. Hij schudde zijn hoofd ook. 'Ik durf niet', zei Macon langzaam. 'Oom Macon', begon Lena. Ik schudde opnieuw mijn hoofd. 'Oké', zei Lena.

En daarmee was de kous af. Lena ging met Ethan naar het schoolbal.


	8. Courage

Volgens Lena was Macons durf veel beter geworden sinds ik bij hen woonde. Ik sliep nu naast Macon iedere dag. Ja ik hield zijn ritme aan. Soms niet, maar vaak wel. Macon sliep overdag en 's nachts, nou ja na zonsondergang was hij weer op. Dat was nog iets wat hij over had gehouden van het Duister zijn. Hij kon prima tegen licht, maar hij vond het zo prettiger. Ik, ja ik paste me aan. Ik was dol op Macon en hij op mij. We hadden echt de grootste lol samen, konden goed praten samen. Hij was alles wat je je wensen kon.

Als je je af vraagt of we 'het' al gedaan hadden, het antwoord is nee. We doen het rustig aan. Lena vond het bal vreselijk. Iedereen lachte haar uit toen ze met Ethan op de foto ging en een hele hoop schuim gemengd met modder over zich heen kreeg. Lena was woedend en haar krachten waren een beetje tja, op hol geslagen toen. En haar Duistere zus Ridley kwam er ook nog bij en die maakte het al erger dan het was.

Het was een soort Carrie actie (je weet wel, het beroemde boek van Stephen King waarin Carrie varkensbloed over zich heen kreeg op haar bal, waarin ze dacht eindelijk het middelpunt van belangstelling te zijn).

Ik troostte Lena en Macon deed ook zijn best. Ethan die was ook steeds vaker bij ons en introduceerde zichzelf met trots dat hij Lena's vriendje was. Ik vond het ronduit schattig.

Nu gaf iedereen Lena de schuld van wat er was gebeurd op het bal. Volgens de bewoners had ze Emily Asher van het podium geduwd en die zat nu met haar hand in het gips. Dat terwijl Ridley het had gedaan. Maar vele ooggetuigen beweerde dat Lena het had gedaan. Ik hoorde Lena vaak stilletjes huilen als ik langs haar kamer kwam en probeerde haar dan te troosten. Soms werkte dat, soms ook niet. Arme Lena. Ik had echt medelijden met haar.

* * *

'Macon moeten we niet iets doen?', vroeg ik op een goede nacht aan hem. Het was aardedonker en het was bijna zover dat Lena voor de tuchtraad moest komen van de stad. Dat terwijl ze helemaal niets gedaan heeft. 'Laat het maar aan mij over, ik heb een plan', zei Macon zacht en hij fluisterde wat in mijn oor en kuste me voorzichtig in mijn nek en toen op mijn schouder. Ook schoof hij mijn shirt iets van mijn schouder af en kuste hij de blote huid die zichtbaar werd.

'Oef stoute Macon', grijnsde ik. Macon lachte. 'Je weet dat ik van je hou he', zei Macon plotseling. Ik knikte. 'Ik hou ook van jou Macon', zei ik. 'Moet ik me zorgen maken?', voegde ik er vlug aan toe. 'Nee hoor, nee gewoon dat je het weet', zei Macon snel. Iets te snel.

We zoende en we zoende. We waren heel voorzichtig en zachtjes en teder met elkaar. Dit ging voor ons de eerste keer worden. Voor beide. Dat was iets heel speciaals. Meestal heeft een van de twee het op onze leeftijd al wel gedaan. Ik deed de knoopjes van zijn colbertje voorzichtig los en gooide die uit. Daarna ontknoopte ik zijn blousje voorzichtig en langzaam. 'God wat hou ik van je', zei Macon en hij drukte zijn lippen weer op die van mij en ondertussen probeerde hij mijn blousje los te knopen. Ik hielp hem een handje en rukte dat hele ding gewoon los. De knopen vlogen in het rond, maar dat kon me niets schelen.

Ik was halfnaakt. Ik zat nu in mijn bh. Niet voor lang als het aan Macon en aan mij lag. 'Je bent lief', fluisterde ik in zijn oor en ik legde mijn handen om zijn nek en zoende hem en hij kon nu mijn bh losmaken. Langzaam zachtjes en heel voorzichtig trokken we de rest ook uit tot we allebei naakt lagen. 'Oom Macon, oom Macon ik weet dat u er bent!', hoorde ik plotseling door de deur heen. Het was ons niet gegund. In een flits had Macon een heerlijke zachte ochtendjas aan.

'Lena wat is er?', vroeg Macon vriendelijk en hij deed de deur op een kiertje. 'Kan het niet wachten?', vroeg Macon onzeker. 'Waarom oh', zei Lena en ze zweeg. 'Oh oom M', herhaalde ze. En ze probeerde om de hoek van de deur te gluren. 'Ja, het kan wachten', zei Lena langzaam. 'Goed', zei Macon en hij deed de deur dicht en liep naar me toe en kroop op het bed. Hij deed zijn ochtendjas af en toen gebeurde het. We bedreven liefde. Voor de eerste keer en het was zalig. En vermoeiend. Na een uur waren we beide kapot en heel tevreden.

'Dat was geweldig', zei ik. 'Jij was geweldig', voegde ik er aan toe. Macon draaide zich met zijn hoofd naar me toe. 'Nee jij was geweldig', zei Macon zachtjes door mijn haar strelend. Hij vond mijn 'rode manen' nog altijd prachtig en hij noemde me soms 'zijn leeuwwin' en ik vond het geweldig.

* * *

We hadden beide razende honger en waren blij dat Keuken met heerlijke gerechten kwam. De tafel was volgestauwd. 'Krijgen we een gast?', vroeg ik aan Lena. Ze knikte. 'Was u het vergeten oom M, Ethan komt eten', zei Lena. 'Oh ja', zei Macon en hij sloeg zichzelf voor zijn voorhoofd. 'Hoe heb ik dat kunnen vergeten', zei Macon.

'Nou ik kwam het u zeggen, maar u was druk eh bezig', zei Lena en ze hield haar hand voor haar mond en giechelde toen ze mij m'n haar zag borstelen.

De bel ging.

'Oh ik doe wel open', zei Macon. 'Ha, gered door de bel', zei Lena. 'Ik daarintegen, vrees het ergste', zei ik grijnzend. 'Details, geef me details, zo sorry dat ik jullie kwam storen', zei Lena. 'Geeft niets, geeft niets Leentje Peentje', zei ik grijnzend. Lena gaf me een vriendschappelijke mep. Ik hoorde Macon en Ethan praten.

'In een woord 'geweldig' echt geweldig', zei ik nog na zuchtend. 'Was hij een beetje eh goed, was het je eerste keer', ratelde Lena. 'Het was de eerste keer van ons beide', zei ik zachtjes. 'Wat', zei Lena verbaasd. 'Ik dacht altijd dat oom Macon wel...', begon ze. 'Sssst', zei ik. Gelukkig kwam Ethan binnen en was er afleiding.

Dit was een geweldige dag/nacht.


	9. Glad You Came

De tuchtraad kwam bijeen voor Lena's neppe veroordeling. Ik stond aan Lena's zijde en ik maakte me zorgen omdat Macon er nog niet was. Hij zou komen, dat had hij beloofd.

Ik kneep in Lena's hand. Ik fluisterde dat het wel goed zou komen, maar dat wist ik zelf niet helemaal zeker. De hele buurt was aanwezig en ik vond het monsterlijk dat iedereen zich tegen Lena had gekeerd. Ik was verdomme directrice op die school, ze zouden naar me moeten luisteren, kennelijk had ik geen overmacht over de hele stad. Aangezien onze burgemeester een slappe zak was ging hij vrolijk mee doen met de mensenmassa.

'Geachte aanwezige', begon meneer Hemmingsworth. Voordat hij kon beginnen met praten werd hij onderbroken en kwam er iemand binnen. Niet zomaar iemand. Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood. Mijn vriend. Macon knikte naar me. Ik wist bijna zeker dat als hij zou durven mij een kushandje wilde geven.

_'Dat klopt', hoorde ik in een keer in mijn gedachtes. _Het was Macon. Dat wist ik. Ik keek verward en gaf Lena nog een kneepje in haar handen. Ik keek naar Macon die nu ook verward was maar hij herstelde zich sneller dan ik. Hij was superlief en sterk.

_'Macon als je me nu hoort, ik klink echt als een verliefde puber in mijn gedachtes'. _Ik wachtte even en niet veel later kreeg ik antwoord. _'Geeft niet, als ik jou gedachtes kan lezen dan kan jij die van mij ook lezen, of had ik dat nou beter niet kunnen zeggen'. _Ik giechelde stilletjes maar besefte dat dat ongepast was. Ik keek even naar Lena en maakte me weer meteen zorgen om haar. Ik hield mijn gedachtes verder op stil.

'De aanklachten zijn niet de manier van zaken doen', sprak Macon met zijn prachtige stem waar ik inmiddels ook helemaal weg van was wanneer hij lieve woordjes tegen me fluisterde. 'Hoe bedoelt u meneer Ravenwood?', vroeg meneer Hemmingsworth. Ik keek gespannen toe.

'Ik bedoel dat er maar een paar getuigen zijn die allemaal een shirt hebben met daarop, eh wat zijn het eenhoorns', zei Macon en hij wees naar Emily Ashford haar vriendengroep die shirts aanhadden met engelen die hen tegen Lena zouden moeten beschermen.

'Het zijn engelen meneer Ravenwood, ter bescherming van uw nichtje', zei mevrouw Asher plotseling woedend in de tuchtzaal. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Mevrouw Asher alstublieft gaat u weer zitten. Macon maande meneer Hemmingsworth tot stilte.

'Nee het is goed', zei hij met zijn hand wuivend. Ik keek ademloos toe en kneep Lena nog een keer, iets harder. Ik zag haar gezicht vertrekken van de pijn. 'Oh sorry', fluisterde ik heel zacht. 'Geeft niet', fluisterde Lena. Ik glimlachte naar haar.

'U moet weten dat Boo Radley hier van alles ziet en hoort', vervolgde Macon verder en hij aaide zijn hond. 'He', zei mevrouw Ashford verward. 'Jackson High is mijn eigendom heel toevallig en de grond eromheen ook, het hele stadje Gatlin zou er niet zijn geweest zonder mij en mijn familie', zei Macon.

'Wat krijgen we...', begon mevrouw Ashford verontwaardigd. 'Ssst, u wilt toch niet dat uw man nog later thuis komt en niet meer voor het eten op tijd komt terwijl hij net bij zijn meerdere vrouwen is geweest', zei Macon.

Ik keek mijn ogen uit. Hoe wist Macon dit allemaal terwijl hij nooit het huis uit kwam. Er was nog zoveel van deze man dat ik niet wist.

'Dat is niet waar Roselinde', zei een man die Macon woedend aankeek en hij ging zijn vrouw achterna die de gymzaal was uitgestormd. 'Oh nee', zei Macon schamper. 'U meneer Hemmingsworth kan beter de aanklacht laten vallen', zei Macon langzaam.

'Waarom zou ik dat doen', zei meneer Hemmingsworth. 'U en deze jongedame hier', zei Macon en hij wees naar de vrouw naast haar. 'Komen me vaag bekend voor, ja volgens mij heb ik jullie samen wel eens gezien', zei Macon. 'Dat is... absurd', zei meneer Hemmingsworth. De vrouw die naast hem stond kon volgens mij wel door de grond zakken van schaamte.

'Ik denk dat het inderdaad het beste is als we de zaak laten rusten', zei meneer Hemmingsworth en hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Zaak gesloten', zei hij en hij liep weg en liet een verbrouwereerd publiek achter.

Ik kneep opnieuw in Lena's hand en dit keer van blijdschap. Lena kon haar lol niet op. 'Hoe wist oom M dit allemaal', zei ze verbaasd. 'Vraag 't hem', zei ik glimlachend en ik sloeg mijn armen om Macon heen en zoende hem. Er werd naar gekeken alsof ik een walgelijk insect was. Overal werden opmerkingen gemaakt over hoe onze relatie tot stand was gekomen. Onder dwang was er eentje van.

'Lena', zei een stem achter me. 'Heej Ethan', zei ik opgewekt. 'Lena', zei Ethan opgelucht en ook hij zoende zijn meisje. Ik glimlachte. Het leek er toch nog op dat alles goed zou komen. Nou ja dat dacht ik tenminste...


	10. Little Miracle

'Macon je was geweldig bij de tuchtraad', zei ik glimlachend toen we in bed lagen overdag. Ik was kapot en ik moest telkens overgeven. Volgens mij had ik de buikgriep. 'Ik zei toch dat ik het wel zou regelen', zei Macon en hij streelde door mijn haar. Ik glimlachte.

'Wat ben je toch ook onverwachts soms, oh en spectaculair dat we elkaars gedachtes kunnen lezen', zei ik. 'Ja, ik heb wel een beetje het gevoel dat mijn privacy weg is', zei Macon. 'Wees gerust ik zou mijn gedachtes voor je afsluiten en als jij dat ook doet hoeven we het alleen in geval van nood te doen', zei ik.

Ik kreunde even van de pijn. Ik voelde een golf misselijkheid opkomen en rende naar de badkamer. Ik kotste met een boog in de wc. 'Macon, de hoeveelste is het?', vroeg ik. 26e, waarom?', vroeg Macon. Ik rekende terug en kwam tot mijn schrik erachter dat ik over tijd was.

Ik ging naast Macon op bed zitten. 'Mijn lief eh voel eens aan mijn buik, jij kan er toch doorheen kijken met je castor krachten?', vroeg ik. Macon knikte. 'Je denkt, oh je denkt dat je zwanger bent?', vroeg Macon. 'Ik ben over tijd', zei ik zacht. Er liepen tranen over Macons wangen.

'Wat is er, vind je het zo erg?', vroeg ik een beetje nijdig. Macon schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee integendeel, ik zou het geweldig vinden om de kans te hebben op een kleine Ravenwood', zei Macon na snikkend. 'Het kan je niets schelen wat de bewoners er van zeggen?', vroeg ik. Macon schudde zijn hoofd.

Macon legde voorzichtig zijn handen op mijn buik. Ik voelde ze gloeien. Het gevoel ging even snel weg als het gekomen was. Ik keek op naar Macon.

'En?', vroeg ik. Macon knikte langzaam. 'Je bent zwanger', zei Macon. Ik knikte en voelde mijn blijdschap snel opkomen. Macon glimlachte naar me.

'Van die ene keer dat we het gedaan hebben?', vroeg hij. Ik knikte. 'Kan niet anders, ons binnenste werkt snel kennelijk', zei ik. 'Zal wel moeten, oh Marisol ik ben zo blij', zei Macon en hij kuste mijn buik. 'Ik ook', zei ik en we danste door de kamer.

'Wat zou ze zijn, castor of sterfelijke?', vroeg ik me hardop af. 'Ze?', vroeg Macon toen we samen piano speelde. 'Of hij', zei ik glimlachend. 'Of hij', zei Macon lachend.

'Heej guys, how are...', begon Lena. 'Hai Lena', zei ik opgewekter dan ooit. Ik besefte dat ik het haar meteen moest vertellen.

_'Macon, ik moet het haar vertellen, ze is mijn beste vriendin, ze is als een zus voor me, ze vermoord me als we het niet meteen vertellen'. _Macon knikte naar me en ik wist dat ik groen licht had.

'Lena, we krijgen een baby', zei ik en ik besefte dat ik een bom op Lena liet vallen. 'He, maar jullie, het is meteen raak zullen we maar zeggen?', vroeg Lena. Ik knikte. 'Ik ben de hele dag al kotsmisselijk en ik ben over tijd en Macon kan met zijn krachten dwars door iemand heen kijken', zei ik. 'Wauw, ik bedoel echt wauw, dat is geweldig', zei Lena die oprecht blij voor ons was zag ik.

Lena omhelsde me en toen haar oom. 'Oom M hoe heb je het voor elkaar gekregen', zei ze bestraffend. Macon lachte. 'De jeugd van tegenwoordig', zei hij. Ik grijnsde en besefte dat we ontzettend gelukkig waren samen. Voor het eerst was ik gelukkig met iemand met wie ik de rest van mijn leven samen wilde blijven en nooit meer kwijt wilde.

* * *

We waren op Macons kamer. 'Ik wil de boel niet overhaast doen, maar vergeef me ik ben een man van tradities', zei Macon. 'Een van de redenen waarom ik zo veel van je hou', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ik hou ook van jou, dus ik dacht waarom niet', zei Macon en hij had in een flits de kamer omgetoverd tot een romantisch oord. Niet ordinair, gewoon mooi. Hij had champagne klaar staan en ik wist wat er komen gaat.

'Oh Macon', verzuchtte ik liefdevol. Ik zoende hem vlug. 'Wacht even, niet dat ik je niet terug wil zoenen, maar daar is straks tijd zat voor', zei Macon. 'Jou zoenen is mijn favoriete tijdverdrijf', zei ik glimlachend. 'Weet ik', zei Macon.

Hij haalde een ring uit een van zijn vele bakjes. 'Lieve Marisol Aurora, voor vele Ravenwoods is het niet weggelegd om gelukkig te zijn en samen te zijn met de meest speciale persoon op aarde, voor mij is het geluk wel weggelegd gelukkig', zei Macon. 'Wil je alsjeblieft mijn vrouw worden?', vroeg hij.

Ik knikte en was nog nooit zo vrolijk geweest in geen jaren. Nog nooit had iemand zoveel moeite voor mij gedaan. Voor mij, half castor, half sterfelijke.

'Ja, ik wil jou vrouw worden, mevrouw Ravenwood', zei ik glimlachend en ik omhelsde hem. We zoende elkaar. We wilde elkaar nooit meer los laten, dat was duidelijk.

* * *

Ik vertelde Lena meteen dat we gingen trouwen. Ze vond het fantastisch. Ik vond het heerlijk dat ze blij voor me was. We maakte ons een beetje zorgen over Lena's 16e verjaardag dat er ook zat aan te komen, dan zou blijken of ze door het Duister of het Licht zou worden opgeëist. Dus we besloten onze bruiloft voor die tijd te houden.

De ceremonie was klein en intiem. We wilde natuurlijk niet dat de hele buurt bij onze bruiloft zat te wachten tot het oordeel viel of zoiets engs.

Er was een priester aanwezig. Hij was de enige die niet bang voor ons was. Al waren we wel bang dat wanneer de priester deze kerk zou verlaten dat hij het van de daken zou schreeuwen dat ik onder dwang met hem ging trouwen of zoiets. Wat niet waar is natuurlijk.

Ik had een simpele witte bruidsjurk aan. Eigenlijk was het gewoon een witte jurk. Maar ja, ik ging er in trouwen, dus was het een bruidsjurk. Ik glimlachte naar Macon toen ik voor hem stond in de kerk. Het was midden in de nacht. De priester vond dat behoorlijk raar, maar hij zei er verder niets van en daar was ik blij om.

Lena was bruidsmeisje en we wilde Ethan als getuigen. Ethan hoorde praktisch bij de familie. Amma, de huishoudster oftewel 2e moeder van Ethan was er ook bij en natuurlijk Ethans moeder die me meteen en warm welkom gaf en me verwelkomde in de Ravenwood familie. Ik mocht haar meteen. Ik vond het zo stom dat ik nooit gevraagd had naar Macons familie dat ik me behoorlijk stom voelde toen ik erachter kwam dat ik niet eens wist hoe ze heette. Maar dat vond ze echter niet erg en ze wist ook dat Macon zo ontzettend verlegen was en dat dit wel een hele grote paar stappen tegelijk waren voor hem. Van mijn familie, tja daar was niemand meer van over dus daar konden geen mensen van bij zijn.

'Ik van Macon', zei ik tegen mevrouw Ravenwood (moeder van Macon dus). 'Dat zie ik aan alle kanten, Macon heeft me veel over je vertelt', zei mevrouw Ravenwood. Ik glimlachte. 'Vergeef me, hij heeft niets over u vertelt mevrouw Ravenwood', zei ik. 'Ik weet dat mijn jongen nogal verlegen is en dat hij jou gevraagd heeft, dat is een hele stap, ook al ben je zwanger', zei mevrouw Ravenwood.

'Mevrouw Ravenwood, ik weet dat Macon verlegen is, volgens Lena komt hij echt tot leven wanneer hij bij mij is en dat is niet arrogant bedoeld, ik kom tot leven wanneer ik bij hem in de buurt ben. Ik kan niet zonder hem, geen dag', zei ik. 'Dat is het zo romantisch', zei mevrouw Ravenwood en ze deed mijn sluier goed. 'Wat zeg ik je, Macon is een man van tradities, ik kan het niet helpen', zei mevrouw Ravenwood. Mevrouw Ravenwood, ik zou niet anders willen', zei ik. Ik meende het uit de grond van mijn hart.

En daar ging ik dan. Aan de arm van mevrouw Ravenwood die me weg gaf (ze had meteen die zware taak op zich genomen, er was tenslotte niemand anders die dat kon doen) en samen met mij richting het altaar liep. En daar stond Macon, knap en in pak. Ik voelde de vlinders omhoog fladderen en niets wees erop dat dit allemaal te snel ging voor mij of voor hem. Het was perfect. Een miracle.


	11. Innocent

Ik was getrouwd, ik heb een man. Het was raar om ons man en vrouw te noemen. We moesten daar nog erg aan wennen, we waren er trots op, maar we moesten er aan wennen. Ik besefte dat alles heel snel was gegaan door te trouwen en een baby te krijgen in nog geen half jaar. Ik hield van Macon meer dan van wie dan ook en Macon hield van mij.

Zwanger zijn. Tja, wat kan ik daarover zeggen. Het is prachtig om zwanger te zijn. Je hebt een levend wezen in je buik. Macon kon helaas niet zien of onze baby een mini Incubus zou worden of een castor, of natuurlijk een sterfelijke. Oh ja en half half, dat kan natuurlijk ook (zowel half castor half mens, als half incubus half castor, nou ja je kan verder zelf de combinaties wel maken). Hij maakte zich zorgen daarover. Hij wilde niet dat zijn soort zich voortplantte. Ik had hem meerdere malen gezegd dat het me niet uit maakte en dat we er wel mee leerde omgaan, maar Macon trok zich steeds meer terug.

Lena probeerde hem ook te helpen door hem er meer bij te betrekken. Macon sliep nu overdag en ik moest ook slapen overdag. Anders overleefde ik het niet. Het leek wel alsof de dag mijn energie inslikte. Ik was moe, altijd was ik moe.

Langzaam draaide Macon weer een beetje bij, heel langzaam. Hij nam niet snel iets van anderen aan. Dat was me wel duidelijk. Lena had gezegd dat het nu mee viel wanneer hij bij mij was, toch was hij nog altijd mensenschuw. Een schuwe kitten. Dat was het goede woord. Een lieve schuwe kitten. Zo omschreef Lena hem altijd. Ik vond het wel een goede omschrijving.

Macon was niet iemand om mee te sollen. Hij kon prima voor zichzelf opkomen, ondanks zijn mensenschuwheid. Ik nam ontslag op Lena's school. Ik vond het baantje echt niets. Macon zei dat als ik niet wilde werken dat het niet hoefde, vanwege de fortuinen die hij had. Ik zei dan weer dat ik wel wilde werken, maar op dit moment was ik hoog zwanger en de baby kon elk moment komen. Het was een kwestie van afwachten.

Ik wreef over mijn buik. Ik voelde hem/haar schoppen. Dat was een heel leuk gevoel, een gevoel wat je je niet voor kon stellen. Macon voelde ook met me mee en hij zuchtte van gelukzaligheid. Lena zat bij ons op de bank en keek om toen we aan mijn buik aan het voelen waren.

De hele buurt wist inmiddels dat we getrouwd waren en dat ik zwanger was. Er was geen grotere schande volgens Gatlin. Lena werd nog steeds uitgemaakt voor gevaarlijk en niemand wilde bevriend met haar zijn. Ethan werd inmiddels ook zo behandeld omdat hij het vriendinnetje van Lena was. Link, de beste vriend van Ethan, was de enige die het geen moer kon schelen wat iedereen er van dacht. Een jongen naar mijn hart dus.

Macon kreeg iedere keer weer een zenuwinzinking wanneer hij de moeder van Link tegen kwam. Ik had medelijden met hem. Hij was nu zo zenuwachtig voor mij en de baby dat hij niet eens meer de moeite nam om zichzelf te verdedigen wanneer we ter spaken kwamen in de buurt.

Macon verstopte zich soms in de kamer en dan ging ik bij hem liggen en dan lagen we de hele dag samen met onze lichamen in elkaar verstrengeld. Het gebeurde regelmatig. Macons moeder kwam ook regelmatig op bezoek. Ze was een lief mens. Ik mocht haar echt heel graag en zij mocht mij ook heel graag bekende ze aan me.

* * *

'Macon?', vroeg ik voorzichtig. Ik voelde dat de baby kwam. 'Macon', zei ik dwingender en ik schudde hem wakker. Zijn haar zat warrig en hij zag er slechter uit dan ooit. 'De baby?', vroeg Macon. Ik knikte. Hij sprong overeind en hielp mij. 'Wil je naar het ziekenhuis of hier?', vroeg Macon. 'Hier, oh hier', zei ik en ik kermde van de pijn.

Mevrouw Ravenwood kwam er aan gesneld. Heel toevallig is zij een tijdje een dokter geweest gespecialiseerd in zwangerschap kunsten. Aangezien Macon en ik geen types waren voor die zweverige mensen die altijd dat gehijg en gepuf willen oefenen wisten wij niet wat we moesten doen. Macon was dood nerveus en ik had meer medelijden met hem dan met mezelf en mijn eigen pijn. Ik wist dat ik het meteen zou vergeten wanneer ik onze baby in mijn armen hield, maar nu, ik had helse pijn.

Macon ondersteunde me en ik schreeuwde het uit. Macon keek me aan en steunde me. Hij haalde washandjes die een beetje vochtig was om het zweet van mijn voorhoofd af te vegen. 'Je mag nog niet gaan puffen hoor je me', zei mevrouw Ravenwood. 'Handdoeken', zei ze en ineens verschenen er handdoeken in haar armen. Uit het niets. Ik keek er naar alsof het insecten waren. 'Magie!', krijste ik.

'Ze heeft het niet zo op magie', legde Macon uit. Mevrouw Ravenwood knikte.

Ik perste mijn kaken op elkaar en gilde het uit. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat ik ooit zo had gegild. 'Macon!', gilde ik. Macon hield me stevig vast en ik voelde me veilig.

'Oké, nu mag je puffen', zei mevrouw Ravenwood een half uur later toen ik de longen uit mijn lijf had gegild. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik nog stembanden overhad. We waren al 3 uur bezig. Ik was kapot. Ik kon niet meer. Mijn ogen gleden langzaam weg. 'Je moet erbij blijven lief, je doet het geweldig', zei Macon en hij snelde toe met een nat washandje. Hij zoende me en ik was weer bij de mensen. 'Sorry', zei ik hijgend. Ik zag dat mevrouw Ravenwood goedkeurend naar haar zoon knikte. Macon gaf me nog een zoen. 'Je doet het geweldig', zei hij. Ik knikte. 'Jij ook', zei ik liefdevol en ik pakte Macons hand.

Ik begon te puffen en te puffen en na een uur puffen was het hoofdje zichtbaar. Ik was helemaal stuk. Ik had de neiging om gewoon in slaap te vallen zo moe was ik. Ik voelde mijn ledematen niet meer. Het was alsof die niet meer van mij waren.

Na nog drie kwartier puffen hoorde ik eindelijk gekrijs van een baby. Ik was opgelucht dat de baby krijste. Ik zag Macon kijken naar de bloederige massa en hij werd er een beetje onpasselijk van, hij hield zich even staande aan het nachtkastje. 'Rustig maar', zei ik en ik pakte zijn hand en zoende die eventjes. Macon legde zijn hand tegen mijn wang en boog zich naar mij.

'Je hebt het geweldig gedaan', zei Macon liefdevol. Ik keek hoe hij de navelstreng doorknipte als trotse vader van een dochter. 'Onze dochter', zei Macon super trots als hij was. Ik huilde van blijdschap.

'Ik neem aan dat dat tranen van geluk zijn', zei mevrouw Ravenwood die de baby schoonmaakte en in een doek wikkelde. Met een zwaai van haar hand was ik ook helemaal schoon en bloedloos, net als het laken waar ik op had gelegen. Geen sporen van een bevalling meer te bekennen. Normaal gesproken zou ik er wat van hebben gezegd, maar nu niet. Ik vond het prettig dat alles schoon was. Ik zag dat Lena er ook was. Ze was me nog niet opgevallen in alle commotie. Ik schaamde me daarvoor. Lena was altijd als een zus voor me geweest.

Ik wenkte Lena en ze ging bij ons op bed zitten. Ze was blij dat ik haar wenkte. Ik kon me voorstellen dat ze zich op dit moment een buitenstaander voelde, maar dat wilde ik absoluut niet. 'Wat vind je van Marisela Aurora Ravenwood', zei ik trots. 'Marisela Aurora Ravenwood, klinkt echt als een hele mond vol', zei Lena en ze kietelde Marisela. 'Wat vind jij', zei ik liefdevol tegen Macon en ik gaf hem de baby. 'Marisela Aurora Ravenwood, klinkt heel goed', zei Macon zwijmelend met Marisela in haar armen.

Ik glimlachte naar Macon. 'Ik wilde haar jullie familie naam geven', zei ik. Macon knikte en keek me dankbaar aan. Mevrouw Ravenwood keek me ook dankbaar aan en ik wist waarom. Ze was als de dood dat ze nooit oma zou worden met al haar familieleden die naar het Duister waren over gegaan. Ik wiegde Marisela heen en weer. Een perfect gezin toch, Lena, Macon, Marisela en ik. Ethan hoorde ook al praktisch bij het gezin en hij en Amma (zijn huishoudster, opvoeder) zou morgen op kraambezoek komen. Dit was dus gelukkig zijn.


	12. Last Kiss

Slapeloze nachten hadden we. Macon had met zijn magie ervoor gezorgd dat Lena's kamer geluiddicht was zodat ze niet overal wakker van werd. De krijsende kleine Marisela was echt superschattig, als ze stil was! Marisela sliep in onze kamer. We hadden eerst afgesproken dat we om beurten wakker zouden worden, maar dat werd al snel onmogelijk. We werden toch wel wakker.

Macon had een soort effect op Marisela wat ik niet had. Als Marisela in Macons armen lag dan lag ze vredig en sliep ze binnen no time. Misschien dat Macon onbewust zijn Incubus krachten op Marisela had losgelaten en al haar nachtmerries wegnam. Dat zou ik nooit kunnen. Ik kreeg haar wel stil, maar het duurde even. In Macons armen, hij was gewoon magisch. Ik hield van hem, zoveel dat ik het niet kan beschrijven of zeggen. Onbeschrijfelijk veel hield ik van Macon. Hij hield ook onbeschrijfelijk veel van mij.

* * *

Lena's verjaardag kwam steeds dichterbij. Ze zou morgenavond worden opgeëist door het Licht of het Duister. Ik maakte me zorgen om haar. Lena bracht zoveel mogelijk tijd door met Ethan en met ons. Ik liet haar altijd Marisela vasthouden.

Morgen hadden we een speciaal ritueel voor Lena's verjaardag. 16 wordt je niet iedere keer. Macon maakte zich ook zorgen, meer dan hij zou moeten en ik maakte me om beurten weer zorgen over hem. We pakte ons oude ritme weer op, wat altijd hielp. Ik ging bij Macon op bed liggen en troostte hem, iets wat hij belachelijk vond, want hij vond dat hij mij veel meer moest helpen met Marisela en ik zei dan weer dat hij genoeg deed als hij haar stil wist te krijgen. Ik had het gevoel alsof Macon iets wist wat ik niet wist en hij hield het voor me achter.

* * *

Bloedstollend spannend, dat was Lena's verjaardag. Mevrouw Ravenwood paste op Marisela, dat vond ze heerlijk en ik vond het prima. Ik omhelsde Lena stevig toen het bijna middernacht was en plotseling kwam er een onnatuurlijke windvlaag. Er verscheen iemand voor ons.

'Sarafine', zei Macon plotseling. Dat was wat hij voor me verborgen hield, Sarafine. Ik wist dat de moeder van Lena was en we waren al bang geweest dat ze kwam opdagen omdat zij de ergste castor was geweest in de afgelopen eeuwen die naar het Duister was overgegaan.

Ik ging voor Lena staan.

'Lena schatje', zei Sarafine sarcastisch. 'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag', zei ze. Lena keek geschokt en woedend tegelijk. 'En waar is die lieve Ethan', zei Sarafine. 'Wat heb je met hem gedaan', zei Lena meteen. 'Oh ik, ik niets', zei Sarafine ontwijkend.

'Lena', zei ik en ik probeerde haar tegen te houden. Ik wist dat Lena en Ethan elkaars gedachtes hoorde. Net als Macon en ik. Macon hield Lena wel tegen. 'Ik moet naar hem toe', zei Lena haast schreeuwend. Ze schreeuwde bijna net zo hard als toen ik Marisela kreeg.

'Oh ja Macon, broertje van me, gefeliciteerd met je dochter, wat is haar naam', zei Sarafine. 'Marisela', zei Macon. 'Ravenwood', vroeg Sarifine. Macon knikte. 'Mooi, zo kunnen we ons toch nog voortplanten en daar hebben we natuurlijk Marisol Aurora Ravenwood aan te danken', zei Sarafine met een knikje naar mij.

'Ze is mooi Macon, echt mooi en een halfbloed', zei Sarafine. 'Half castor half sterfelijke', zei ik woedend met mijn kaken op elkaar. 'Aha, Macon de Incubus die is overgegaan naar het Licht, Marisol half castor half sterfelijke, wat zou Marisela dan wel niet zijn, Incubus half sterfelijke, Castor half sterfelijke, Castor, sterfelijke, Incubus', zei Sarafine. Ze liet er geen gras over groeien dat mens.

_'Macon, liefje, als er iets ergs met een van ons gebeurd, je moet weten, ik hou ontzettend veel van je en het kan me geen moer schelen wat dit mens zegt over je of wat je me nog niet vertelt hebt of zoiets, ik hou van je'. _

Het was even stil, maar nog geen seconde later kreeg ik antwoord.

_'Marisol Aurora Ravenwood, ik hou ook zielsveel van jou en ik heb niets voor je achtergehouden en er gaat niets ergs gebeuren'._

Ik knikte naar Macon ten teken dat ik het begrepen had.

'Je lieve oom heeft een ding voor je achtergehouden Leentje Peentje', zei Sarafine boosaardig. Lena keek verward van Macon naar Sarafine. 'Je kan kiezen of je Licht of Duister wilt zijn', zei Sarafine. 'Ik kan kiezen?', vroeg Lena woedend. Ze keek woedend naar Macon. Hij knikte.

Ook dit had hij voor me achtergehouden. 'Maar als je voor het Licht kiest gaan alle Duistere castors in je familie dood, ook je lieve oompje, hij mag dan voor het Licht gekozen hebben, maar eens een Incubus altijd een Incubus', zei Lena.

'Daarom heb ik het je nooit vertelt Lena, ik was bereid je voor het Licht te laten kiezen, alleen toen had ik Marisol nog niet ontmoet', zei Macon bijna wanhopig.

Ik wist ook meteen weer waarom hij het mij nooit vertelt heeft. Hij was bang om mij te verliezen als Lena voor het Licht koos, maar tegelijkertijd wilde hij niet dat Lena Duister zou gaan als ze het niet zou willen. Zeker niet nu ze Ethan had. Ik was nu ook bang en ik kneep keihard in Macons hand.

_'Auw'._

_'Sorry, het was nogal heftig wat je net vertelde'. 'Het maakt me nog steeds niet uit, ik blijf altijd van je houden, wat je ook besluit te doen, hoe moeilijk het ook voor mij, of voor ons zou zijn, Marisela houd ook van je'. _

_'Ik weet dat jullie van me houden en ik hou ook van jullie, het welzijn van ieder ander gaat voor dat van mij, ik ben gelukkig met jou en Marisela, mijn god wat hou ik van jullie'. _

Ik bleef even stil en toen antwoordde ik.

_'Ik leg het Marisela uit als ze ouder is, dat beloof ik je, wat je ook besluit te doen'. 'Nogmaals, ik hou zielsveel van je'._

_'Ik hou ook zielsveel van jou'._

Ik snufte even hardop. Plotseling kwam Ethan eraan rennen. Hij was neergeschoten. Dus het rennen ging hem moeizaam af. 'Lena!', schreeuwde hij. En toen viel hij op de grond en hijgde. 'Ethan!', riep Lena en ik keek op de klok en het was bijna middernacht.

Plotseling zag ik geen Ethan, nee ik zag mijn Macon. Mijn liefste Macon, mijn man, de vader van Marisela. 'Macon, nee Macon', zeiden Lena en ik beide. De donder boven ons wakkerde nog meer aan. Dat was Lena's werk besefte ik.

Ik zoende Macon vol op zijn mond. Ik kuste zijn hals en zijn geschoren kin en toen weer zijn mond. 'Macon, je wist het al die tijd', zei ik en ik was niet verbaasd dat tante Del zag staan, een verre tante van Lena die ook van gedaantes kon verwisselen. Macon knikte.

'Beloof je dat je het aan Marisela uitlegt?', vroeg Macon naar adem snakkend. 'Ja, ik beloof het', zei ik knikkend. De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen en ik merkte dat ik mijn krachten ook weer begon te gebruiken. Ik was woedend, op Sarafine, op Macon en op tante Del, misschien ook wel op Lena en Ethan.

'Je moet me laten gaan, dan kan Lena naar het Licht, alle Duistere castors sterven en dat betekent ook dat Sarafine sterft', zei Macon. Ik zag aan Sarafines gezicht dat ze daar ook al aan had gedacht. Ze werd nu een beetje angstig en woedend tegelijk. 'Macon, oh Macon', zei ik snikkend en ik boog me over zijn lichaam heen. 'Ik hou van je, ik zou altijd van je houden', zei ik. 'Ik ook van jou, waar ik ook ben', zei Macon. We drukte voorzichtig onze lippen op elkaar en toen zag ik zijn ogen wegrollen.

'Neeeeee!', schreeuwde ik en ik liep woedend en verdrietig op Sarafine af. Lena was ook woedend en verdrietig, net als ik. Beide voelde we onze magie door ons lichaam heen stromen. Ik had me nog nooit zo krachtig gevoeld als nu.

Lena en ik hiefen onze handen hoog op en de Sarafine werd de lucht ingeslingerd. De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen toen Lena en ik samen Sarafine verbande van deze wereld. We hadden haar verslagen. Een blikseminslag doodde de kronkelende Sarafine en daarmee ook de rest van de Duistere castors in Lena's familie.

Lena en ik liepen terug naar het levenloze lichaam van Macon Ravenwood. Ik boog me over zijn lichaam heen en ik voelde de tranen op zijn pak druppen toen ik mijn hoofd op zijn buik legde. Hij was er niet meer. Macon Ravenwood was dood. Marisela had geen vader meer en ik geen man meer.


	13. Come Back

Ik miste Macon verschrikkelijk. Ik huilde de hele nacht door. Mevrouw Ravenwood paste op Marisela, nog steeds. Ik kon het even niet meer aan allemaal. Dat castor gedoe was me te veel geworden en zeker omdat Macon een Incubus was. Ik huilde en liet de tranen vloeien. Lena en ik huilde samen. We gaven beide om Macon en ik besefte al snel dat Macon het niet zou hebben gewild als ik Lena hier de schuld van ging geven. Dat zou nergens op slaan.

Het was Macons begrafenis. Dit was het, hij zou definitief niet terugkeren. Hij zou me nooit meer in zijn armen nemen. Ik zou hem nooit meer kunnen troosten en hij zou Marisela nooit meer vasthouden en zien opgroeien.

Ik liep naast Lena, we liepen hand in hand met zakdoeken in ons hand. Boo Ridley de hond van Macon strompelde langzaam achter ons aan. Hij was ook aan het rouwen, om zijn baasje. Hij miste Macon vast net zo erg als Lena en ik. De tranen gleden over mijn wangen.

_'Macon waar ben je'. 'Macon ik heb je nodig'._

Er kwam geen antwoord. Natuurlijk kwam er geen antwoord. Hij was er niet meer. Binnen een jaar had ik alles en was ik alles kwijt. Gelukkig had ik Lena en Marisela nog, anders had ik werkelijk helemaal niemand meer. Ik depte mijn tranen met mijn zakdoek. Ik merkte dat het niet hielp en dat ik alleen maar meer tranen liet vloeien.

_'Macon Ravenwood, waarom ben je heengegaan, Macon Ravenwood ik mis je, waar ben je, ik hou van je'._

Nog steeds geen antwoord. Mijn gedachtes waren het nu. Maar ik wilde maar dat het onze gedachtes waren. Ik merkte dat ik wanhopig was, verdrietig, bedroefd, boos, verontwaardigd, allemaal tegelijk. Mijn voeten deden met moeite hun werk, ik merkte dat ik liep te strompelen en af en toe vergat om de ene voet voor de andere te zetten. Lena ondersteunde me vlug.

De bewoners van Gatlin wisten niet zo goed wat ze van de dood van Macon Ravenwood moesten vinden en kwamen dan ook niet hun laatste groet geven. Ik wist zeker dat Macon dat niet wilde. En Lena en ik wilde dat niet. We wilde niet dat iemand als Savannah Snow en Emily Asher bij Macons begrafenis en nagedachtenis kwamen.

Ik stond naast de mooie zwarte open kist waar Macon in lag. Hij lag er nog precies bij als toen hij in het gras lag voor Ravenwood Manor. Mijn adem stokte. Zijn gezicht was een stuk bleker, maar verder was hij nog precies dezelfde persoon die ik had gekust, liefgehad en die de vader van mijn dochter was.

Marisela, ze was er ook bij. Mevrouw Ravenwood had haar even overgenomen. Hoewel zij het er natuurlijk ook moeilijk mee had dat Macon dood was. Daar was ik zeker van. Een moeder die zijn zoon verliest, niets is erger dan dat. Kinderen horen niet te sterven voor hun ouders.

Ik moest een speech houden en dat was moeilijk. Ontzettend moeilijk. Er zat een handjevol mensen. Het was een besloten kring.

'Lieve Macon, mijn lieve man, dat voelt nog steeds vreemd om te zeggen, mijn lieve vader van Marisela', begon ik. Ik voelde tranen al weer vloeien, maar ik ging stug door.

'Ik heb je lief, nog steeds, ook al ben je er niet meer'. 'Ik hou van je, ook al ben je er niet meer'. Ik pauzeerde even. Ik drupte nu ook op mijn speech. 'Je zou er voor mij altijd zijn, ook al ben je er niet meer'. 'Je bent mijn eerste echte liefde en mijn enige, de meeste vrouwen gaan als ze weduwe zijn gewoon door met hun leven en dan zie je op een geven moment dat ze ook weer een man krijgen'. 'Ik zal zo niet zijn'. 'Ik wil jou, alleen jou, ook al ben je er niet meer'. 'Ik weet zeker dat je je dit nog herinnert, ook al ben je er niet meer, voor mij ben je er nog wel'.

En met die zin sloot ik mijn speech af.

Ik ging achter de vleugel van de kerk zitten en ging spelen. Ik speelde Back To December van Taylor Swift en zong met af en toe een snik er doorheen.

* * *

Na de begrafenis gingen we rustig afscheid nemen van Macon. Ik nam Marisela weer over van mevrouw Ravenwood zodat zij ook afscheid kon nemen van haar zoon. Ze was verdrietig en besloot nog een tijdje in Ravenwood Manor te blijven tot ze een beetje van de schrik was bekomen. Ze vond het echt heel erg voor ons en wij voor haar.

'Je speech was mooi', zei mevrouw Ravenwood tegen mij. Lena knikte. 'Ik weet niet hoe je het eruit krijgt', zei mevrouw Ravenwood. Ik bood haar een zakdoek aan. Die nam ze dankbaar aan.

Toen we terug waren in Ravenwood Manor dronken we glazen whiskey, dat was Macons favoriete drankje. Niemand werd dronken, maar het was uit respect voor Macon. Ik had Marisela naar bed gebracht. Ze sliep wonderbaarlijk snel.

Daarna ging ik weer naar beneden. Ik leunde tegen een pilaar aan. Het huis was somber gekleed dit keer. Het huis had zich aangepast aan mijn stemming dit keer. Ik liet me op de koude vloertegels zakken. Die waren zwart wit, net als de vlakken van een schaakbord. Ik dacht terug aan de eerste keer dat ik Macon kuste, hoe overrompeld hij daar over was geweest.

'Heej', zei Lena zachtjes en ze trok me overeind. 'Gaat het', vroeg Lena bezorgd. 'Ik mis hem zo', zei ik en ik huilde in Lena's armen. Ik zette mijn glas whiskey neer voordat het om zou vallen.

'Ik mis hem ook', zei Lena en nu was het mijn beurt om haar te troosten. Hoe kon ik haar troosten als ik zelf zo ontzettend verdrietig was. Ik wist het nu nog niet en ik zou het ook voorlopig nog niet weten.

* * *

Diezelfde avond voordat ik ging slapen voelde ik een briesje. Een heel licht maar vertrouwt briesje. Het briesje van Macon. Ten teken dat hij er was. Hij was aanwezig. Als geest, Incubus, wat hij dan ook was. Hij was hier, ik voelde het. De knuffelbeesten die boven Marisela's bed hingen bewogen even en toen streelde het briesje mijn lichaam. Ik kreeg een rilling van top tot teen.

Hij was terug, maar als wat...


	14. One And The Same

Ik was gebroken de volgende dagen. Verdrietig voornamelijk. Ik smachtte naar Macon. Ik had hem nodig, nu meer dan ooit. Lena hielp me met Marisela en ze was geweldig.

Ik lag net te slapen toen ik het voelde. Hetzelfde briesje als ik na de begrafenis voelde. Weer de knuffelbeesten van Marisela, ik voelde de rilling van top tot teen.

_'Macon, ben jij dat?'. 'Als je dat bent, geef alsjeblieft antwoord, ik ben wanhopig'._

Ik kreeg natuurlijk geen antwoord. Toen ik rechtop ging zitten zag ik plotseling een schim in het donker. Een schaduw die ik heel goed kende. 'Macon', zei ik hardop. De schim, of schaduw draaide langzaam zijn hoofd. Het liep op me af. 'Macon!', riep ik. Lena kwam binnen rennen. Ik werd gewurgd door iets of iemand. Ik kon geen adem meer halen.

'Lena', riep ik wanhopig. Ik wist dat Lena meteen zag wat en wie het was. Ze schrok ook. Ze gebruikte haar pure magie om de schaduw/schim van Macon weg te werpen. Ik huilde weer. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk. Het was alsof ik Macon opnieuw verloor. Steeds weer.

Lena kwam bij me in bed liggen nadat ze mijn kamer magisch had beveiligd en Marisela had getroost. Ik kon haar niet troosten omdat ik zelf getroost moest worden. Dit was vreselijk.

'Sssst, het komt goed', zei Lena en ze schudde me heen en weer. Ik vond het ook vreselijk dat Lena me moest troosten omdat ze zelf ook moest rouwen om Macon die haar enige vaderfiguur was die ze ooit had gehad. Ik sloeg mijn armen om haar heen.

_'Marisol ben je daar'. _

Een zeer bekende gedachte stroomde door me heen. Ik lichtte helemaal op. Macon. Ik liet Lena niet los maar antwoordde in mijn gedachte.

_'Macon, mijn hemel Macon, ben jij het echt'._

_'Mijn gedachtes zijn echt geloof ik, maar ik besef het zelf nog niet, ik ben een soort van terug, maar je kan me niet meer vertrouwen, ik ben, anders'._

_'Dat is geloof ik een understatement'. _

_'Je bent je gevoel voor humor nog niet kwijt geraakt'. _

_'Dat komt door jou, ik hou van jou'._

_'Dat weet ik en ik van jou, dat weet je, je speech was prachtig, het spijt me dat ik iedereen zo'n verdriet doe'. 'Dat wilde ik helemaal niet, maar je kan me niet meer vertrouwen, ik ben niet meer dan een Duister omhulsel, mijn Lichte kant is dood'._

_'Maar kan je Duistere Incubus kant niet voor het Licht kiezen dan en kan je dan niet terugkomen?'._

_'Dat weet ik niet, maar je moet bij mijn Duister ik uit de buurt blijven'._

_'Dat zal ik doen, blijf je nog wel met me praten in mijn gedachten, ik mis je zo'._

_'Nee, ik geef je rust en ik geef mezelf rust, je vergeet dat ik ook moet wennen aan de dood'. 'Hier is niets hetzelfde meer, begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik wil dolgraag met je praten, maar het gaat tegen de natuur in'._

_'Doe niet zo mal, wij castors gaan ook tegen de natuur in'. 'Nu ga je waarschijnlijk zeggen dat het ander is'._

_'Precies, je begrijpt het al, ik beloof dat ik iedere avond bij jullie op bezoek kom, je voelde het zeker al bij het briesje, dat ik het was bedoel ik dan'._

_'Dat voelde ik al ja'._

_'Ik hou van je Marisol Ravenwood'. _

_'Ik hou van jou Macon Ravenwood'._

De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen. Ik voelde me opgelucht en verdrietig tegelijkertijd. Ik was niet alleen en toch weer wel. Het was een vreemde wereld.

Macon was er, maar niet in zijn eigen gedaante. Hij was de een, maar toch ook weer de ander. Duister noch Licht. Of juist Duister en Licht. Licht overwint, laten we dat alsjeblieft hopen.


	15. Dark Shadow

De daarop volgende maanden waren ontzettend moeilijk voor me. Ik rouwde nog steeds om Macon. Lena ook. Zij had het soms nog moeilijker dan ik, al kon ik me dat nauwelijks voorstellen. Iedere avond voelde ik de zachte bries langs mijn lichaam ten teken dat Macon aanwezig was. Ik probeerde mijn gedachtes af te sluiten, maar iedere avond zei ik weer dat ik van hem hield en dat ik hem miste. Ik wist dat het stom was van mezelf om dat te doen, maar ik kon er niets aan doen!

Ik speelde vaak met Marisela. Ze vond het leuk. Ik vroeg vaak af of ze haar vader miste. Die kon haar tenslotte zo goed stil krijgen. Misschien wiegde Macon haar ook wel in slaap zonder dat ik het wist of zag. Ik wist op dit moment even helemaal niets meer. Behalve dat ik Macon miste, van Lena hield en van Marisela hield.

Werk, tja dat hoefde ik nooit meer te doen, mijn hele leven niet meer. Macon had me namelijk een fortuin nagelaten en Ravenwood Manor. Ik had besloten erin te blijven wonen. Gewoon om dichtbij Macon te kunnen zijn. Zodat hij ons altijd zou kunnen vinden. Ik zou zo samen met Lena m'n biezen kunnen pakken en ergens anders gaan wonen, zoals ieder ander die in Gatlin woonde met een beetje gezond verstand zou doen.

* * *

Die nacht werd ik wakker doordat er iemand naar me stond te gluren. Ik ging vliegensvlug overeind zitten. Zonder twijfel. Dit was Macon Ravenwood. Mijn man. Hij was een Duistere Incubus of zoiets. Hij stond te loeren naar mij. Ik had er geen beter woord voor, nou ja gluren dan. Nee, het was echt loeren, alsof ik een lekker hapje was dat zo verslonden zou worden. Hij toonde nu zijn gedaante. Hij zag er hetzelfde uit als de oude Macon. Precies hetzelfde.

Zijn mooie grijze pak. Zijn zwarte stok met een zilveren knop en zijn rechterhand diep in zijn zak. Een hunk, voor mij dan, mijn hunk. Mijn man.

Hij liep langzaam naar me toe en ging op ons bed zitten. Grappig dat ik het nog steeds ons bed noemde. 'Marisol', zei Macon. Hij had ook nog dezelfde stem en dezelfde fonkeling in zijn ogen als hij tegen me sprak. 'Je bent terug', fluisterde ik. 'Voor even, tot de ochtendstralen van de zon', fluisterde Macon. Ik zoende hem. Hij zoende heftig met me mee. Zijn lippen krulde zich om die van mij. Zijn kussen waren hetzelfde, smaakte hetzelfde en voelde hetzelfde. Niets hierop wees dat hij een Duistere Incubus was. Zijn stok kletterde op de grond en maakte een lawaai in de nacht.

'Oef, ik hoop dat Lena niet wakker wordt', zei ik glimlachend toen we hijgend naast elkaar lagen. Tevreden en gelukkig. Ik tenminste. De eerste zonnestraal scheen al naar binnen. 'Ik moet gaan', fluisterde Macon. 'Nu al, je bent er net', zei ik teleurgesteld. 'De eerste zonnestralen, ik heb het gezegd', zei Macon op strenge toon en hij kuste me nog voor een laatste keer en verdween toen.

De zon kwam langzaam op en ik besefte ook langzaam wat ik net gedaan had en met wie ik net het bed had gedeeld. Welke persoon het was. De Duistere of de Lichte. Ik was in de war. Diep van binnen wist ik het wel, maar ik wilde het absoluut niet toegeven.

_'Marisol, Marisol ben je daar'. _

Een vertrouwde stem klonk in mijn gedachte vurig en liefdevol, maar ook bezorgd tegelijk.

_'Ja, ja natuurlijk ben ik er, voor jou altijd Macon, oh Macon wat we net hadden gedaan, dat was onbeschrijfelijk goed'._

_'Wat ik net had gedaan was onbeschrijfelijk slecht bedoel je, mijn Duistere ik was dat, Marisol dat probeer ik je nu al tijden uit te leggen, het zachte briesje wat iedere avond langs je heen waait als een zachte veer op je huid, dat ben ik echt, het wezen wat vannacht bij je was, waarmee je het bed gedeeld had, dat was ik niet'._

_'Macon, wat klets je nou raar'._

_'Ik klets niet raar, jij doet raar, zo ken ik jou helemaal niet, we hebben het heel rustig aangedaan toen we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette. We konden niet anders, grotendeels door mij, als ik niet zo mensenschuw was geweest, een mensenschuwe kitten toch, zo noemen jij en Lena me toch?'._

Macon was niet boos. Allesbehalve. Ik geloofde dat hij het zelfs wel amusant vond.

_'Ja mijn lief, we noemen je mensenschuwe kitten, niet op een gemene manier hoor, op een lieve manier'._

_'Ach mijn lief, dat weet ik toch wel, hoe is het met Marisela?'._

_'Goed hoor, Lena heeft ook een tijdje voor haar moeten zorgen net als jou moeder, ik was gebroken, ik kon alleen maar aan jou denken, ik weet nu pas hoe een weduwe zich voelt, na een paar maanden dacht ik altijd bij mezelf dat die vrouwen maar eens moesten ophouden met rouwen en dat hij tijd was om verder te gaan, maar nu kan ik het zelf niet'._

_'Ik heb altijd al gezegd dat jij niet als al die andere vrouwen bent, anders zou ik ook niet voor je gevallen zijn, wij zijn voorbestemd voor elkaar'._

_'Het is fijn om het ook een keer uit jou mond te horen'._

_'Marisol'._

_'Ja'._

_'Ik mis je'._

_'Ik mis jou ook, ik wil dat je terug komt'._

_'Ik wil ook terug, ik wil hier helemaal niet zijn, ik ben niet geboren om bij het kwade te horen, ik wil vaker met je praten, veel vaker, ik wil je beschermen tegen mijn Duistere ik, alsjeblieft ik wil dat je nooit meer met me naar bed gaat'._

_'Dat klonk echt heel raar weet je dat'._

_'Dat weet ik lieverd'._

_'Ik hou van je, ik ga er alles aan doen om je terug te krijgen, maar dan ook echt alles en Lena gaat vast helpen, dat doet Lena wel'._

_'Ik wil Lena hier niet bij betrekken, ze gaat door het lint en dat is gevaarlijk, dan is mijn opoffering voor niets geweest'._

_'Sorry, ik wilde je niet'._

_'Nee, geeft niet, lieverd ik moet nu weg'._

_'Waarheen'._

_'Kan ik niet zeggen, maar alsjeblieft blijf uit de buurt van mij, ik weet dat het gek klinkt, maar je moet me geloven als ik zeg dat ik gevaarlijk ben als Incubus zijnde, tenzij...'._

_'Tenzij wat'._

_'Tenzij jou idee werkt, jou theorie, over mijn Duistere ik proberen over te halen om naar het Licht te gaan, dan heb ik misschien weer kans om terug te keren'._

_'Ik doe alles, alles om je terug te halen'._

_'Dat weet ik, oh en ik hou van je'._

_'Ik ook van jou'._


	16. The Darkness In Me

Wanneer je eenzaam bent doe je er alles aan om je geliefde terug te halen. Dat weet ik uit eigen ervaring. Macon was weg, dood. Ik moest het mezelf blijven herhalen voordat ik opnieuw in de val zou trappen van de Duistere Macon. Al was die niet zo Duister als gedacht.

Lena maakte zich zorgen om me. Ik sloot me tijden op in mijn kamer. Ik droeg soms wel eens Macons kleding. Dan rook ik eraan en rook ik zijn geur. Ik sliep er soms mee in bed. Ik hield van Macon, nog steeds. Er was nu meer dan een half jaar voorbij en ik had er nog steeds niet iets op gevonden wat hem kon helpen terug te brengen naar het Licht. De Duisternis was te sterk waarschijnlijk.

Lena had 'Het boek van Manen' aan me gegeven zodat ik er in kon lezen. Ik was half castor half sterfelijke, dus ik wist niet of het boek het goed vond dat ik het las. Maar dat vond het boek wel goed. Wanneer ik niet in het boek las, speelde ik op de piano en probeerde ik net als Macon de toetsen te betoveren zodat ze uit zichzelf speelde, met name Back To December.

Ik had gemis nog nooit zo erg ervaard als deze tijd en het zal altijd zo blijven. Ik miste hem zo. Ik praatte nog wel in gedachte met hem, dat was beter dan niets, maar ik miste zijn warmte, zijn liefde, zijn gezicht, zijn warme en liefdevolle kus.

Er gebeurde een hele tijd niets tot ik op een nacht weer lach te slapen. Ik voelde het vertrouwde briesje ten teken dat Macon bij me was en hoogstwaarschijnlijk naast me zou liggen zonder dat ik het zag. Ik wenste vurig dat er een soort magische bril zou worden uitgevonden waardoor je geesten kon zien.

'Macon', zei ik fluisterend toen ik een Duistere schaduw zag. De schaduw werd steeds duidelijker en vormde zich uiteindelijk tot Macon. Macons gezicht, zijn uitdrukking. Alles wat ik aan hem miste stond hier voor me in Duistere vorm. Je kan je niet voorstellen hoe moeilijk dit is.

'Marisol Ravenwood', zei de Duistere Macon langzaam en hij ging op mijn bed zitten. Ik noemde het nu mijn bed zodat het minder persoonlijk was. Ik voelde dat ik trots was om de naar Ravenwood te dragen. 'Je bent erachter gekomen wie ik ben', zei Duistere Macon langzaam. Ik knikte. 'Het maakt niet uit wie ik ben, ik ben er', zei Macon. Het was zo logisch dat hij dat juist zei, zo had ik me gevoeld op de avond dat we, nou ja samen sliepen om het maar zo te zeggen. Maar nu wilden mijn gedachtes iets anders.

_'Macon waar ben je'._

_'Ik ben er mijn lief, ik ben er en ik ga nergens heen tot de Duistere ik weg is'._

_'Gelukkig, Macon Ravenwood, schrik niet van wat ik zo van plan ben, ik probeer je Duistere ik met mijn charmes te overwinnen, wat denk je, gaat 't lukken?'._

_'Je hebt mij voor je gewonnen, misschien houd mijn Duistere ik ook wel van je, ik weet bijna zeker van wel'._

_'Het is echt heel moeilijk hoor om je hier te zien en niet, nou ja niet je te bespringen'._

_'Ha, ik ben ook zo'n stuk he'._

_'Voor mij, je bent een God, je bent perfect in mijn ogen'._

_'Een nadeel, ik ben dood'._

_'Zeg verpest het nou niet alsjeblieft, ik was juist zo lekker op dreef'._

_'Sorry, ik zou het niet meer doen, maar alsjeblieft kijk uit met wat je doet, hij kan je doorhebben, of liever gezegd, ik, misschien zijn mijn gedachtes nog in mijn Duistere ik en weet ik dat niet. Dan zou hij op dit moment alles weten, of eh ik'._

_'Dit moet ook vast vreselijk voor jou zijn, hoe ging jij om met jou dood?'._

_'Nou laten we het zo zeggen dat ik niet de hemel in ging noch de hel, ik ben in de tussenwereld'._

_'Tussenwereld, dus je kan nog terugkomen'._

_'Dat is onmogelijk, ik kan onmogelijk terugkeren volgens degene die hier ronddwalen, ja het is niet meer dan ronddwalen, iedereen die in de Tussenwereld leeft, of dood is, hoe je het ook wilt bekijken, is vervloekt, we lijden een vervloekt leven/dood, iedereen heeft hier onafgehandelde zaken, ik ook, ik heb jou en Marisela en Lena'._

_'Das heftig'._

_'Zekerweten, is dat een nieuwe taal, das heftig, lijkt op Duits'._

_'Hmmm je liep altijd een beetje achter met de moderne taal geloof ik'._

_'Volgens de bewoners van Gatlin wel ja'._

_'Het had mij nooit een ene moer kunnen schelen wat de bewoners van je vonden, dat weet je toch, op een gegeven moment toen ze hoorde dat wij getrouwd waren en een kind kregen waren ze nog gekker dan ze al waren en in hun ogen waren wij weer de gekken, de zonderlingen of kluizenaars'._

_'Ik had je niet zo moeten wegstoppen, je had overdag moeten leven, dan was je nu nog onder de mensen geweest'._

_'Het kan me niets schelen Macon, niet meer, bovendien ben ik blij dat ik niet hoef te werken'._

_'Daar zou iedereen blij om moeten zijn in deze stad'._

_'Klopt helemaal, maarre Macon, je Duistere ik moet nu gaan, als hij regelmatig gaat komen ga ik een plan uitbroeden'._

_'Ik moet ook gaan, net als mijn Duistere ik, ik hou van je Marisol Ravenwood'._

_'Ik van jou Macon Ravenwood'._

'Ik moet gaan Marisol Ravenwood', zei de Duistere Macon. Ik knikte. 'Oké, ik hou van je', voegde ik eraan toe. 'Ik ook van jou', zei de Duistere Macon. En met die woorden gleed hij langzaam weg en verdween hij in het niets. Dat was dan mijn nachtrust. Geen wonder dat ik overdag ook nog uren sliep.


	17. Macons Diary

'Lena', zei ik en ik riep haar van boven aan de trap. 'Ja, ja, ik ben er weer', zei Lena en ze kwam samen met Ethan boven aan de trap staan. Een steek ging dwars door mijn hart. Macon had zichzelf opgeofferd voor deze twee. Zodat zij wel gelukkig bij elkaar konden zijn. Ik schudde die gedachte meteen van me af en bemoeide me weer met mezelf. 'Je moet naar school Lena', zei ik.

'Dat weet ik, ik ga ook, nu', zei Lena en ze zoende me eventjes op mijn wang en ging toen de deur uit. Lena was voor mij zowel een zus als een dochter geworden. Lena kon bij mij met alles terecht. Dat had ik haar duidelijk gemaakt. Ze was me daar heel dankbaar voor. Ik glimlachte naar haar en zij naar mij. 'Jij gaat zeker naar de bieb?', vroeg Lena. Ik knikte. Ik wist alles van de geheime bibliotheek in Gatlin. Marian, de bibliothecaresse en ik konde het prima vinden. Ze miste Macon ook. Iedere dag.

'Heej Marian', zei ik opgewekt. Ik was weer opgewekt, sinds tijden. Ik had een van mijn goede dagen. Gelukkig. 'Heej, jij bent opgewekter dan ik jou in dagen heb gezien', zei Marian glimlachend en ze omhelsde me. 'Ach, je moet door', zei ik iets dat niet helemaal een leugen was. Mijn gedrag, dat was een leugen, een grote leugen.

Ik ging in de Castor-bibliotheek zitten. Alleen castors kunnen de boeken aanraken en net uitgevonden is dat ook half castors de boeken dus kunnen aanraken en lezen. Ik ging in een grote lekkere wegzak stoel zitten en verdween in een van Macons boeken. Ik kon bijna zweren dat hij aan het mee kijken was. Ik besefte dat dit Macons dagboek was en dat het over mij ging. Ik ging er eens goed voor zitten en al snel was ik er in verdiept.

_12 januari 2013_

_De eerste ontmoeting met Marisol Aurora. Ik gedroeg me weer als een achterlijke, geen wonder dat ze me mensenschuw noemen, een mensenschuwe kitten, zo noemen Lena en Marisol me. Iedere keer als ik haar zie maak ik rechtsomkeer, niet omdat ik haar niet mag, nee absoluut niet, ik geloof dat ik verliefd op haar ben, geloof me meestal gaat het niet zo snel. Iedere keer als ik haar zie staat mijn hart in vuur en vlam. Ik kan het niet verdragen. Ik ben een Incubus, ik mag geen geluk hebben op het gebied van liefde, dat was al jaren geleden vastgesteld. Wat nou als ik dat wel krijg. Moet ik me dan iedere dag schuldig voelen over hoe ik me voel? Het is niet eerlijk tegenover mezelf en tegenover Marisol. _

_20 januari 2013_

_Ja, het is gebeurd, ik ben voor haar gevallen. Daar stond ze dan. Haar prachtige gelaatstrekking brand op mijn netvlies. Ze kustte me en bekende dat ze van me houd. Het enige wat ik kon doen is haar ontlopen en wegsneaken voordat ze verder nog iets tegen me zou zeggen! _

_22 februari 2013_

_Marisol en ik, we zijn bij elkaar. Ze is geweldig lief en ze noemt me 'mijn lief' kan het nog romantischer. Ik ben van plan om er een geweldige dag met haar te delen._

_25 februari 2013_

_Marisol en ik hebben voor het eerst liefde bedreven. Allebei, ik dacht dat zij dat al wel gedaan had. Zo'n prachtvrouw als ze is. Ik denk altijd dat ze beter kan krijgen dan ik. Maar als ik dat ter sprake breng dan zegt ze altijd dat ze niemand anders wil en dat ze van me houd en ik hou ook van haar. _

_30 februari 2013_

_We zijn tot ontdekking gekomen dat Marisol zwanger is. Ik ben gelukkig, voor het eerst sinds jaren ben ik gelukkig, de laatste keer was met Jane op de middelbare school vlak voor dat ik 16 werd. Lang geleden dus. Eindelijk gelukkig._

_6 maart 2013_

_Nog steeds gelukkig, maar maak me zorgen over de baby, word hij/zij een castor, een incubus of half half, niets meer aan te doen. Ik zou het ook niet willen. _

_10 maart 2013_

_Nog steeds gelukkig. Marisol Aurora is nu Marisol Ravenwood. Ik heb haar gevraagd, eindelijk. Ze heeft zonder twijfels ja gezegd. Onze huwelijksnacht was als die van ieder ander. Geweldig. _

_15 maart 2013_

_Macon Ravenwood & Marisol Ravenwood 4ever. Mijn hemel ik lijk wel een verliefde tiener, alleen het hartje eromheen ontbreekt nog. Wacht even, die maak ik er dan ook meteen even bij._

_21 maart 2013_

_Maak me zorgen, grote zorgen over Lena, haar verjaardag komt steeds dichterbij. Ik merk dat ik steeds als ik problemen heb me terug trek, dat moet afgelopen zijn. Marisol is er voor me. Ik moet voor een keer eens een echte man zijn en er voor haar zijn. Zij draagt een zwaardere last dan ik. _

_1 november 2013_

_Marisela is geboren! Gezond en wel. Ben in de wolken! Marisol ik hou van je, Marisela ik hou van je, Lena ik hou van je. Ik heb een echt gezin. Wie had zich dat kunnen indenken, de bewoners van Gatlin in elk geval niet. Die zien mij nog steeds als een Boo Ridley. Maar dat is mijn hond en die ziet alles... haha._

_20 november 2013_

_..._

Ik snufte luid en ik merkte dat ik opnieuw begon te huilen. De tranen stroomde over mijn wangen. Dit was de Macon Ravenwood die ik kende. Dit en niemand anders. Ik klemde het boekje tegen me aan. De tranen die vloeide waren geluidloos. Marian kwam binnen met een dienblad met thee.

'Oh heej, wat is er', zei Marian liefdevol. Ik liet haar het dagboek van Macon zien. 'Oh', zei Marian toen ze de naam erin gegrafeerd zag. Macon Ravenwood, stond er met krullerige gouden sierletters op. 'Ik zweer je, hij is hier', zei ik. Marian gaf me een zakdoek. Ik snoot mijn neus er dankbaar in. 'Ik mis hem ook weet je, hij kwam hier regelmatig', zei Marian. 'Maar hij was niet je man en de vader van je kind en je beste vriendin, dat laatste min of meer', zei ik. 'Nee, klopt', zei Marian. We omhelsde elkaar. 'Kom', zei Marian. 'Waar gaan we dan heen?', vroeg ik. 'Naar hem', zei Marian. 'Macon?', vroeg ik en ik wist dat ze zijn graf bedoelde. 'Ja kom', zei Marian.

We liepen samen naar het graf van Macon. Ik glimlachte naar Marian. We hadden bloemen meegenomen. Magnolia's, Macons favoriete bloemen.

'Hai Macon, daar ben ik weer, dit keer heb ik Marian meegenomen, of liever gezegd, zij heeft mij meegenomen', zei ik hardop.

_'Dat zie ik'._

Ik maakte een sprongetje van schrik. Dat was niemand minder dan Macon die me weer stond te bespieden.

_'Ik spreek hardop oké, dan wek ik geen argwaan op bij Marian, je kunt gewoon antwoord geven in mijn hoofd, ik hou van je'._

'Hai, ik weet niet zo goed wat ik moet zeggen dit keer, je bent weg en ik eh...'. Ik wilde zeggen dat ik druk bezig was met hem terug te halen, maar dat was niet waar. Ik had zijn Duistere ik al in geen weken meer gezien en ik wachtte tot die weer zou opduiken.

'Haar liefde voor jou is zo sterk dat het pijn doet', zei Marian plotseling. Marian, ze zei altijd precies wat je dacht, nou ja vaak dan.

_'Ik wil je helemaal geen pijn doen, je moet me eigenlijk al lang los laten'._

_'Maar ik wil je helemaal niet loslaten Macon, ik kan je helemaal niet loslaten Macon'._

_'Dat weet ik, onze situatie is ook iets anders, je hoeft me ook nog niet los te laten'._

_'Ik leg nu je favoriete bloemen neer, magnolia's, waar je zo van houd'._

_'Dankje'._

'Ik leg nu je favoriete bloemen neer, je houd zo van magnolia's', herhaalde ik luid zodat Marian opschrok uit haar trance.

_'Nogmaals dankje, je hoeft hier niet vaak te komen weet je'._

_'Maar het voelt alsof ik dan bij je ben'._

_'Dat begrijp ik wel'._

_'Jij begrijpt mij altijd, daarom passen we ook zo goed bij elkaar'._

Ik wilde bijna 'paste' zeggen, maar Macon was nog niet weg, niet voorgoed. Hij zat vast in de Tussenwereld, een wereld waar zowel de goede als de kwade konden komen, de demonen dus ook. Dat was gevaarlijk voor Macon aangezien hij naar het Licht was gegaan en dat vonden de Duistere niet echt leuk.

_'We passen inderdaad goed bij elkaar, jammer dat ik er zo lang over deed om het hardop te zeggen'._

_'Het geeft niet, ik ben blij dat ik de eerste stap heb genomen, Marisela houd ook nog steeds van je, ze is nog steeds niet over je dood heen, ze is wel sneller stil dan eerst, maar jij kreeg haar altijd gelijk stil, je had magische krachten zonder ze te gebruiken'._

_'Dat heb je mooi uitgedrukt, ik moet gaan'._

_'Nu al'._

_'Nu al, ik hou van je'._

_'Ik ook van jou'._

'Kom we gaan', zei ik en ik zuchtte opgelucht naar Marian alsof het me goed had gedaan om even naar het graf van Macon te gaan. In werkelijkheid was het ook wel goed, waarom kon ik dat dan niet plaatsen.

Marian pakte mijn hand en kneep erin. Ik kneep terug. Marian en ik waren beste vriendinnen sinds ik hier kwam wonen. Dus het was niet gek dat we alles van elkaar wisten.


	18. Back To December

Ik lachte met de Duistere Macon Incubus achtige. Ik lachte weer. Ongelofelijk. Ik was op de goede weg om hem over te halen naar het Licht. Af en toe verscheen de Lichte Macon nog in mijn hoofd. Niet meer elke dag. Ik maakte me zorgen om hem op de dagen dat hij niet in mijn hoofd verscheen.

'Ik ga voor het Licht', zei de Duistere Macon plots. 'Echt waar', zei ik onschuldig. 'Echt waar, voor mezelf, voor jou, voor Marisela en voor Lena', zei de Duistere Incubus.

_'Hoor je dat Macon'._

_'Ik hoor het, ga zo door lieverd'._

'Mijn Lichte ik moet terugkeren naar dit lichaam', zei de Duistere Macon. Ik knikte. 'Inderdaad, dat is wel de bedoeling ja', zei ik. 'We doen het morgen, echt', zei Duistere Macon.

* * *

De volgende nacht was ik doodnerveus. Echt heel nerveus. Macon zou terukeren en Lena zou van niets weten, nog niet, ik kon het haar niet opbrengen het te vertellen. De bewoners van Gatlin, wat zouden die zeggen als Macon weer ineens zou opduiken, misschien konden we beter ergens anders gaan wonen, waar niemand ons nog kende. Ravenwood Manor achterlaten. Zou Macon dat kunnen.

We deden het morgen omdat het dan de halve maan was. De halve maan was voor goede krachten en de volle maan voor kwade krachten. Er was geen middenweg. Ik glimlachte naar Duistere Macon en ik hield 'Het boek van Manen' in mijn handen. 'Wacht even', zei de Duistere Macon. Ik glimlachte. 'Verander je van gedachten?', vroeg ik kwasie streng.

'Nee, echt niet, spreek alsjeblieft de spreuk nu uit', zei de Duistere Macon. Ik knikte. Voordat ik het deed wilde ik even afdwalen naar mijn gedachtes.

_'Macon ik ga je terughalen, ik beloof het'._

_'Dat weet ik, het gaat nu gebeuren'._

In mijn hoofd hoorde ik 'Back To December' van Taylor Swift, onze song. Ik knikte. 'We gaan beginnen', zei ik. We stonden in de meest duistere kamer, die van mij. De kamer had zich aangepast aan mijn stemming en dat was nu angst. Het was inktzwart en vanwege mijn castor ogen kon ik goed zien in het donker.

Ik sprak de spreuk uit die mijn Macon kon terugbrengen. De enige. Het was geen spreuk om de doden weer tot leven te wekken. Nee het was om de Lichte kant weer terug te krijgen en de Duistere kant weg te werken. Nou was de Duistere kant naar mijn mening nooit gevaarlijk geweest. Dat kwam denk ik door Macons aard.

Zodra ik de spreuk uit sprak donderde en bliksemde het buiten en de regen tikte op de ruiten als protest. Ik ging stug door. Lena bonkte op mijn deur. 'Marisol, Marisol wat doe je!', riep Lena en ze beukte op de deur. Ik zag schimmen alle kanten op vliegen (ik zag ze vliegen, letterlijk). Duistere Macon schreeuwde en ik wist dat het werkte. Ik voelde het gewoon.

Ik was uitgeput. Ik had al heel lang geen magie meer gebruikt en nu in een keer zo veel. Dat vergt veel energie. Dat wist ik. Het licht floepte aan. Dat was een goed teken. De storm die buiten had geraasd hield plotseling op, net zo snel als die gekomen was. Het boek van Manen viel uit mijn handen en schoot weg onder de bank.

Ik voelde me zwak. Ik zag Macon. Mijn Macon. De Macon met zijn trouwring om. Mijn Macon die huilde en die ik in mijn armen opving. Mijn Lichte Macon.

_'Ik ben er weer'. _Het klonk zwak maar sterk tegelijk.

'Macon, oh mijn Macon', zei ik huilend. Ik was echt een huilebalk.

'Ik ben niet Duister meer, mijn Duistere ik is weg', zei Macon en ik hielp hem op ons bed (jep, het was weer ons bed). Ik wiegde hem zachtjes heen en weer. 'Sssst', suste ik terwijl er bij mij ook de tranen over mijn wangen stroomde.

Lena kwam binnenstormen. Ze bleef stokstijf stil staan toen ze Macon zag. 'Oom Macon', zei ze en ze zag meteen dat het de Duistere Macon niet was, maar haar oude oom Macon. Ik wenkte Lena en ze stormde op het bed. 'Rustig', zei ik vlug toen ze Macon stevig omhelsde. We lagen met z'n drieen op het bed. Macon lag in het midden. Marisela lag te slapen en dat wilde Macon zo laten. Ik gaf hem voorzichtig een kus op zijn wang en Lena en ik pakte allebei een hand van Macon en knepen erin.

Liefde overwint alles, zelfs de dood.


	19. Sparks Fly When We Touch

Macon, arme Macon. Hij was helemaal van slag nadat hij uit de Tussenwereld was teruggekomen. Ik troostte hem dag en nacht. Ik wilde er voor hem zijn en hij was er voor mij. Hij was breekbaar. Lena zei tegen mij dat ze Macon nog nooit had zien huilen en zeker niet zo veel. Ook zij was er voor Macon.

Mevrouw Ravenwood was dolgelukkig dat ze haar zoon weer terug had en was me ook dankbaar, ik was tenslotte degene die de Duistere Macon wist over te halen om naar het Licht te gaan, zoals Macon al eens eerder had gedaan. Iedereen bleef dicht bij Macon. Ik het dichtst. Ik was degene die hem 's nachts ook troostte wanneer hij wakker werd. Macon vertelde me alles. Over zijn nachtmerries die hij had wanneer hij wakker werd en ik hem voor de zoveelste keer moest troosten. Over zijn dagboek en de dingen die hij gedaan had toen hij een Incubus was.

Hij was nu geen Incubus meer. Geen Duister wezen. Hij was een castor. Zijn groene ogen waren nog wat donkerder dan die van Lena, maar ze werden steeds lichter had ik het idee.

Macon vond het nog te vroeg om liefde te bedrijven en dat was ik met hem eens. Hij voelde zich nog steeds schuldig dat zijn Duistere ik met me het bed in was gedoken. Ik had al honderd keer gezegd dat het me niets uitmaakte en dat ik naar hem had moeten luisteren. Soms maakte hij dan grapjes over het feit dat hij zo'n lekker stuk was en dan zei ik weer dat ik hem inderdaad een lekker stuk vond. En toen lachte we. Dat waren een van de kostbare momenten wanneer hij lachte en wanneer het weer vanouds leek. De wonden begonnen langzaam te helen. Heel langzaam.

Marisela, tja zij was een geval apart. Ze was inmiddels 2. (Dat betekent dat ik, schrik niet, 28 ben). Ik weet eigenlijk niet eens hoe oud Macon is, maar hij leeft in elk geval heel wat jaartjes langer dan ik. Hij is een Incubus geweest en die kunnen meer dan tweehonderd jaar worden. Marisela was dol op haar Macon. Ze voelde meteen dat het haar vader was. Marisela had groene ogen en het was duidelijk dat ze castor was. Soms liet ze zelfs dingen per ongeluk in de fik vliegen. Dan lachte Macon en ik altijd.

Lena was absoluut niet jaloers dat ik meer tijd doorbracht met Macon dan met haar. Ze begreep het volkomen. Zij had het druk met Ethan en Ridley, haar Duistere castor nicht. Die had haar zinnen gezet op Link, de beste vriend van Ethan. Gevaarlijke combinatie dus.

* * *

Ik lag met Macon in bed. Het was nacht. Daar moest Macon even aan wennen. Ik ook weer trouwens. Ik heb heel lang een vampier rooster aangehouden om het maar zo even te zeggen. Macon sliep diep, heel diep en ik vroeg me af waar hij was. En als ik me dat af vroeg betekent het dus dat ik niet sliep. En dat was maar goed ook. Macon schreeuwde even en ging toen recht overeind zitten. Dit had hij bijna elke nacht. Het werd minder. Hoopte ik.

Ik pakte hem stevig vast zoals ik altijd deed en hij klampte zich aan me vast. Hij leunde met zijn hoofd op mijn rondingen. Ik wiegde hem voorzichtig heen en weer. 'Sssst, rustig maar', zei ik geruststellend. Hij werd altijd rustig van mijn stem. Dat maakte hij me ook vaak duidelijk.

'Ik ben een wrak', zei Macon triest. 'Nee dat ben je niet, hoor je me, je hebt iets heel ergs meegemaakt, de dood en je bent teruggekomen, dat is niet iets waar je lichtjes over doet', zei ik streng. Een traan drupte op mijn nachthemd. Ik kuste de traan weg. 'Je weet wel dat ik van je hou he', zei ik en ik streelde even door zijn grijze haren die er verwilderd uitzagen. 'Dat weet ik', zei Macon glimlachend. 'Goed zo', zei ik. 'Ik hou ook van jou', zei Macon. Hij kuste me.

Al snel gingen we verder dan zoenen. Ik vroeg nog aan Macon of het niet te vroeg was, maar hij hield stug voor dat dat het niet was en toen bedreven we liefde, voor de tweede (of derde) keer.

'Dat was geweldig', hijgde Macon toen we naast elkaar lagen. De hitte straalde van ons af. Ik giechelde. 'Dat was fantastisch', zei ik tevreden. Mijn hoofd rustte op Macons blote borst dat op en neer ging. Ik had mijn hand op zijn borst gelegd en streelde een beetje. 'Hmmm', zei Macon genietend. 'Ik hou van je Marisol Ravenwood', zei Macon. 'Ik van jou Macon Ravenwood', zei ik glimlachend en met deze gedachten vielen we samen in slaap.

* * *

Een paar weken gingen voorbij. Het ging steeds beter met Macon. We hadden de bewoners hun geheugen aangepast. Dat was mijn kracht. Zodat Macon weer gewoon over straat kon lopen zonder aangestaard te worden alsof hij Boo Ridley in eigen persoon was. (Zo heette onze hond). Ik las Macon en Marisela voor in To Kill A Mocking Bird. Ik gebruikte mijn castor krachten weer een beetje en dat vond Macon op zijn beurt weer heel bijzonder. Ons huwelijk was perfect, werkelijk perfect.

Ik keek hoe Macon en Marisela in het gras aan het spelen waren. Het was echt heel schattig. Ik ging erbij zitten en gaf ze beide wat te drinken.

'Kijk daar is mama', zei Macon opgewekt. 'Mama', zei Marisela en ze rende struikelend over haar eigen voeten op me af. We staarde met z'n gedesorienteerd naar de strakblauwe hemel boven ons. Ik kneep in Macons hand.

'Ik kan het niet geloven dat het al weer 2 jaar geleden is dat we elkaar voor het eerst ontmoette', zei ik. 'Ik ook niet, de beste tijd van mijn leven is met jou', zei Macon. Marisela sprong boven op ons. 'Oef', zei Macon en hij tilde Marisela hoog de lucht in. Haar spartelende beentjes waren schattig. Alles aan haar was schattig. Geen wonder met iemand als Macon in je leven. Dan is alles schattig.


	20. Let's Go To The Beach

Marisela bleek geen volbloed castor te zijn, maar half castor half sterfelijke. Toen ze 3 werd begon je het verschil in haar ogen te merken. De ene was groen en de ander was bruin. Macon was dol op haar. Lena en Ethan ook. Marisela kon aardig babbelen voor een 3 jarige. Echt heel cute. En ze was superslim. Dat had ze van haar vader.

We brachten Marisela altijd samen naar de peuterspeelzaal. We deden alles samen. Dat maakte ons huwelijk zo perfect. Op de Peuterspeelzaal was Marisela in haar element. Een vervelende peuter had een keertje geprobeerd klei in haar haar gesmeerd. Hij zou het niet nog een keertje proberen. Marisela's krachten kwamen op gang, gezien de peuters haar tijdelijk in de fik stond. Kinderen zijn zo onschuldig...

'Mama, papa', zei Marisela en ze kwam op ons afrennen. 'Heej meisje van me', zei Macon en hij tilde haar op. 'Kunnen we een ijsje halen?', vroeg Marisela. 'Ja natuurlijk kan dat, wat heb je gemaakt?', vroeg ik. Ze gaf een tekening aan me. 'Ons', zei Marisela en ze wees op de tekening. 'Mama, papa, Lena, Ethan en ik', zei Marisela. Lena kwam aanlopen samen met Ethan. Ze hadden hun strandspullen al bij zich. 'We gaan naar het strand Mari, hoe vind je dat, jij, papa, mama, Lena en Ethan', zei ik. 'Ja, naar het strand', zei Marisela.

Eenmaal op het strand was het bloedheet, nog heter dan in de binnenstad. In de binnenstad van Gatlin was het eerder benauwd. 'Mama papa, mag ik een ijsje?', vroeg Marisela. 'Als je wat gepeeld hebt oké, ga maar lekker met je emmertje en schepjes spelen, misschien willen Lena en Ethan wel helpen met een zandkasteel', zei ik knikkend naar Lena en Ethan. 'Ja, tante Lena en oom Ethan', zei Marisela.

Marisela noemde Lena en Ethan altijd haar tante en oom, dat terwijl Ethan biologisch gezien niet echt familie is. Lena en Ethan waren nu al 4 jaar bij elkaar. Lena was blij dat ze Licht was zonder dat haar oom dood ging.

Ethan en Lena waren Marisela aan het helpen met een zandkasteel en ik maakte af en toe een foto. Plotseling zweefde er een schep boven het zand zonder dat iemand die aanraakte.

'Lena, doe jij dit?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nee', zei Lena. 'Marisela', zei ik waarschuwend. 'Sorry mam', zei Marisela teleurgesteld. Ik lachte. 'Geeft niet, als je je krachten wilt toepassen doe het dan ongezien, we willen niet dat nog meer sterfelijke van onze soort afweten', zei ik. 'Nee mam', zei Marisela braaf en ze liet de schep weer vallen zonder aan te raken.

Macon trok me terug op de handdoek en hij bestudeerde me. 'Bevalt het je', zei ik glimlachend. 'Mijn lief', zei Macon liefdevol en hij streelde langs mijn nek dat zweterig was van de stralen van de zon. Hij kuste mijn hals en mijn nek en mijn kin zo naar mijn lippen.

'Hmmm', zei ik zacht. 'Hmmm', zei Macon ook zacht. De zandkorrels kietelde en schuurde toen onze huid elkaar raakte. Zijn vingertoppen streelde mijn heupen. Ik kreeg het nog warmer dan het al was.

'Oké eh wij gaan ijs halen', zei Ethan vlug. Waarschijnlijk was hij bang dat we hier ter plekke zouden gaan vrijen. 'Jaaaa ijsje', zei Marisela. Lena ging met hen mee.

'Nu', zei ik grijnzend toen Marisela samen met Ethan en Lena in de rij stonden voor een ijsje. We zaten hier lekker beschut en niemand zou het merken als we even een vluggertje hadden.

'Snel dan', zei Macon en hij wreef liefdevol langs mijn rondingen en we bedreven razendsnel liefde. Ik glimlachte naar hem toen we hijgend in het zand lagen. Tevreden en wel.

'Dat was geweldig', zei ik. 'Dat was het zeker', zei Macon en hij zoende me. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. En dat deed hij zo'n 10 minuten achter elkaar.

'Kijk papa en mama', zei Marisela en ze hield wat ijsjes in haar handen. Macon en ik lieten elkaar los. Marisela ging tussen ons in zitten en likte aan haar ijsje. 'Bedankt Lena en Ethan', zei ik en ik keek hun dankbaar aan. Ik wist dat Lena dadelijk me ging uithoren.

Ik keek even naar Macon. Hij had een gezonde kleur gekregen op zijn gezicht. Terwijl de eerste keer dat ik hem ontmoette hij zo ontzettend bleek was omdat hij nooit buiten kwam. En toen ging hij dood, dat duurde een jaar en toen wekte ik hem weer tot leven door zijn Duistere ik te verslaan.

* * *

Toen we weer thuiswaren was het al aan het schemeren. We aten buiten en Ethan moest daarna naar huis. Lena vroeg zich niet af of Ethan hier in Ravenwood kon blijven wonen, maar Ethan wist vrij zeker dat Amma dat niet goed zou vinden, toch zou hij het vragen of overleggen met haar.

Macon, Marisela en ik zouden het heel gezellig vinden als Ethan bij ons kwam wonen in Ravenwood Manor.

Macon en ik stopte Marisela in bed. Onder luid protest, maar uiteindelijk ging ze toch. Macon en ik gingen nog even piano spelen beneden in de huiskamer. Nou ja, we lieten de piano spelen en gingen samen dansen op de muziek.

'Ik heb een geweldige dag gehad', zei ik. 'Ik ook, echt fantastisch', zei Macon en hij zoende me voorzichtig op mijn lippen.


	21. The Goods

Geluk, het is je niet snel gegund, zeker niet als je een castor bent. Mij is het wel gegund. Met Macon, Marisela, Lena en Ethan. Ik beschouwde ze allemaal als familie.

Ik werd wakker naast Macon. Hij had mijn hand vastgepakt in zijn slaap. Ik kuste hem voorzichtig op zijn voorhoofd en daar werd hij wakker van.

'Jij wordt ook snel wakker', zei ik. 'Ik weet het, ik kan het niet helpen', zei Macon. 'Rustig maar, ik zeg ook niet dat je er iets aan moet doen', zei ik lachend en ik rolde bovenop hem en kuste hem. Zijn mondhoeken krulde om tot een brede glimlach.

'Ik hou van je', zei hij. 'Ik ook van jou, ik wil nooit meer anders wakker worden dan dit', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ik ook niet', zei Macon.

Aan de ontbijttafel waren we in alle rust onze kranten aan het lezen. Ik bekeek die van Macon even maar besefte al snel dat dat onbegonnen werk was. Hij had een paar kranten in talen waarvan ik nog nooit gehoord had. Ik hield me bezig met de New York Times die ze gek genoeg hier in Gatlin verkochten. Ik was verzot op nieuwtjes in New York.

'Oh ja ik heb nog post voor je', zei Macon achteloos en hij gaf me een envelop. 'Van New York', zei Macon. 'Hmmm, ik heb ze al gezegd dat ik niet meer geïnteresseerd ben', zei ik verbaasd. Ik scheurde de envelop met mijn lange scherpe nagels open.

_Geachte mevrouw Ravenwood,_

_Via deze brief wilden wij u uitnodigen om een college van 2 dagen te geven op de New York University. Wij hebben begrepen dat u eerder een baan bij ons heeft afgewezen, maar we willen u toch graag uitnodigen om op de 24e mei a.s. een college te laten geven aan onze leerlingen over de geschiedenis van uw stad Gatlin waar een hele hoop dingen zijn gebeurd._

_Mocht u geïnteresseerd zijn wilt u dan via het onderstaande nummer contact met ons opnemen._

_Met vriendelijke groeten,_

_New York University_

'Dat is toch een prachtige kans', zei Macon die over mijn schouders aan het meelezen was. 'Ja, maar dan moet ik 2 dagen we zijn, ik kan niet zonder jou en Marisela, dat weet je', zei ik langzaam. 'Twee dagen mijn lief, twee dagen', zei Macon en hij zoende me op mijn voorhoofd. 'Vind je dat ik het moet doen', zei ik. 'Dat moet je helemaal zelf beslissen', zei Macon.

Ik twijfelde en twijfelde. Ik moest mijn dochter en mijn man 2 dagen achterlaten in Gatlin in Ravenwood Manor. Maar Macon kon prima voor Marisela zorgen, hij was een geweldige vader en ik vertrouw hem alles toe.

Ik had een beslissing gemaakt. Ik zou gaan. Voor deze ene keer zou ik iets voor mezelf doen. Ik had mijn hele leven altijd dingen voor andere mensen gedaan, nu was het tijd om eens aan mezelf te denken. En ik hoopte dat Macon het met me eens was. Ik zou ze missen die 2 dagen, daar was ik 100% zeker van. Maar het was goed voor me. Even een andere omgeving dan Gatlin of Ravenwood Manor.

'Lief, ik ga naar New York, ik doe het toch die 2 dagen', zei ik. Macon glimlachte breed en ik kon aan zijn ogen zien dat hij blij was dat ik deze beslissing had gemaakt. Ik glimlachte breed naar hem. 'Wanneer ga je dan?', vroeg Macon. 'Overmorgen', zei ik. 'Oké, pluk de dag dan he', zei Macon grijnzend en hij zoende me en ik wist wat zijn volgende stap was.


	22. Crash

**In dit hoofdstuk gaat Marisol die in een vliegtuig naar New York gaat. Helaas gaat niet alles volgens de planning...**

* * *

Ik zat rustig in het vliegtuig op weg naar New York. Het was geen grote vliegmaatschappij dat mij naar New York liet vliegen. Nee er zaten maar een stuk of 50 mensen in die vliegtuig. Gatlin was geen plek om vliegtuigen te laten opstijgen. Ik zag uit mijn vliegtuigraampje Macon en Marisela steeds kleiner worden. Ze zwaaide en ik zwaaide ook, al konden we het geen van beide van elkaar zien. Ik kon altijd nog met Macon kelten (in gedachten met elkaar praten, alleen bij ons is het wel echt).

_'Veilig opgestegen, jullie worden steeds kleiner, zeg tegen Marisela dat ik van haar hou en haar nu al mis, jou trouwens ook'._

_'Missie volbracht hoor, ze weet het al, dat weet je toch al. Ik mis je ook nu al'._

Ik was een beetje teleurgesteld dat ik niets meer zag door de grijze wolkenmassa. Ik had gehoopt op een stralende blauwe lucht met ergens nog een zonnetje.

Ik voelde het vliegtuig trillen vanwege de turbulentie. Ik hield me stevig vast aan mijn stoelleuningen. 'Eerste keer vliegen?', vroeg een man die naast me zat. 'Eerste keer weg van mijn gezin', zei ik. 'Laat eens zien, je gezin bedoel ik, als ik zo vrij mag zijn om het te vragen', zei de man. Ik haalde mijn portemonnee tevoorschijn en liet een foto zien van Macon en van mij en van Macon en Marisela en mij. 'Lief', zei de man. 'Die zou ik ook missen als ik die had', zei de man. 'Waarom ga je naar New York?', vroeg hij. 'College', zei ik. 'Toe maar, lux hoor', zei de man.

'Oh wat onbeleefd van mij, ik ben Mark Gold', zei de man. 'Meneer Gold, prettig kennis met u te maken, ik ben Marisol Ravenwood', zei ik. 'De befaamde Ravenwoods familie, vandaar dat het huis me ook al zo bekend voor kwam', zei meneer Gold.

Ik zat rustig een boek te lezen toen het toestel opnieuw schudde, dit keer heftiger. Ik kon het niet helpen. Ik was als de dood voor een ongeluk en inderdaad hoor, ik hoorde de omroep.

'Blijft u alstublieft kalm', zei een van de stewardessen. 'We zijn genoodzaakt een noodlanding te maken midden in een maisveld, alstublieft blijft u kalm', zei ze terwijl ze zelf allesbehalve kalm klonk.

_'Macon, Macon help we storten neer, we moeten een noodlanding maken en, oh jeetje, ik denk dat we een motor zijn verloren'._

_'Rustig blijven mijn lief, alsjeblieft, ik hou van je, Marisela houd van je...'_

_'Neem geen afscheid van me, alsjeblieft, ik hou van je, ik hou van je Marisela!'  
_Een grote knal en de volgende motor was uitgevallen en mensen gilde en waren in paniek. Ik was een van die mensen. Ik mocht dan half castor zijn, maar ik kon geen 50 mensen redden op een vliegtuig. Bovendien had ik mijn krachten min of meer buitengesloten. Ik wist niet meer hoe ik ze moest gebruiken.

'Interessante ideeën, ik ben een en al oor', schreeuwde meneer Gold in mijn oor. Ik zag zijn ogen en die waren fel groen, castor groen. 'U bent een castor', fluisterde ik. 'Jij ook', schreeuwde de man. 'Half!', schreeuwde ik. 'Shit, dat heb ik weer, een half castor dames en heren', zei de man woedend. Ik gaf de man een duw. En plotseling voelde ik de kracht door me heen stromen en wist ik wat ik moest doen to save the world.

We crashte sowieso. Ik hield mijn hoofd voor mijn knieën zoals altijd op die rot plaatjes staat en ik bad hardop. Iets wat ik normaal gesproken nooit doe. 'Mevrouw Ravenwood, mevrouw Ravenwood', zei meneer Gold dringend. 'Ik heb uw hulp hard nodig', zei meneer Gold en we wisten beide wat we moesten doen, we moesten de mensen hun geheugen wissen met behulp van een Incubus.

En plotseling keek ik nog eens in zijn ogen zonder waarschuwing en ik zag dat hij nu maar een castor oog had van fel groen.

'En je begon tegen mij te schreeuwen dat ik halfbloed was', zei ik woest. 'Ik ben een Incubus, jij half castor, Incubussen hebben tenminste nog krachten', kaatste de man terug. Ik wist nu al dat ik deze man niet mocht.

Het was een hele klus om iedereen zijn geheugen te wissen, niet helemaal, maar alleen deze crash, iedereen had verwondingen en die moesten genezen worden anders dan haalden de meeste het niet eens. Ik liet de kerozine van het vliegtuig opdrogen met mijn krachten zodat het toestel niet kon ontploffen. Ik had te veel vliegtuigfilms daarvoor gezien om dat niet te weten.

Uiteindelijk waren alleen meneer Gold en ik nog over. Iedereen was genezen en hun geheugen was gewist. Ik maakte me zorgen over het feit dat hun geheugen misschien terug kon komen, maar meneer Gold had gezegd dat onmogelijk was en daar ging ik maar van op aan.

Het vliegtuig was een ander verhaal. Hoe konden we die nu in hemelsnaam verbergen. 'Ik weet wel wat, we kunnen dit ding menemen naar de tunnels?', zei meneer Gold.

'Hoe wilde je dat doen dan, met dit ding slepen aan je arm', zei ik schamper. 'Dat wilde ik inderdaad doen, als je het even wilt repareren voor mij', zei meneer Gold. Met tegenzin repareerde ik het vliegtuig en het zag er zo goed als nieuw uit. Alsof het hele ongeluk niet was gebeurd. Onzin natuurlijk.

'Rampspoed is zelden goed', zei meneer Gold en met een zwaai van zijn hand verdween het hele vliegtuig en hijzelf. Ik bleef verbaasd achter.

_'Marisol, Marisol is alles goed met je?'_

_'Ja alles is prima, ik heb je een hele hoop te vertellen als ik thuiskom en ik ga nooit meer in een vliegtuig zitten. Ik wil dat je me dat verdwijnen leert'._

_'Deal'._


	23. Long Live

Ik maakte me zorgen over het feit dat de mensen hun geheugen konden terugkrijgen, maar aangezien meneer Gold had gezegd dat dat onmogelijk was legde ik me er maar bij neer dat het niet kon. Dat dat een feit was.

Ik vertelde alles aan Macon en hij was ontzettend bezorgd over me. Ik belde New York af. Ik ging nooit meer weg uit Gatlin, nooit meer weg van mijn gezin. Ik had officieel een angst voor vliegen opgebouwd. Zeker omdat het verder niet in het nieuws kwam. Behalve dat een gestrande groep mensen in een maisveld belandde. Niemand wist meer hoe of waarom hij of zij daar was. Massale geheugen verlies. Zo noemde het nieuws het. Waarschijnlijk had de groep mensen iets vreselijks gezien en wist niemand meer waar hij/zij het moest zoeken.

Macon steunde mij nu door dik en dun. Nu was ik aan de beurt met de nachtmerries. Iedere keer belandde ik weer in het vliegtuig en de ene keer raakte we de grond en de andere keer was het alleen maar de motoren die uitvielen. Doodeng dus. Ik schrok midden in de nacht vaak wakker.

Ik keek verbaasd hoe snel Marisela opgroeide. Haar peuterspeelzaal tijd was al weer voorbij en ze ging nu voor het eerst naar groep 1. De kleuterklas. Ik vond het geweldig. Lena en Ethan waren nog steeds bij elkaar en het was dat ze nog zo jong waren, anders had ik gezegd dat ze moesten gaan trouwen, want dat was het einde. Maar ze vonden zichzelf daar nog iets te jong voor. Bovendien was Ethan een Gids, een belangrijke functie in de castor wereld.

Ik begon langzaam mijn krachten weer te gebruiken. Daar was Macon nogal verbaasd over. Ikzelf eigenlijk niet zo heel erg. Ik ontwikkelde mijn krachten razendsnel met de hulp van Macon. Ik vond het heerlijk om als mevrouw Ravenwood bekend te staan in Gatlin. Niet iedereen dacht er zo over als wij. Al snel werd Marisela op haar eerste schooldag belachelijk gemaakt en kwam ze huilend thuis.

Ik had gehoopt dat de onzin van Boo Ridley nu wel voorbij was voor de Ravenwoods. Maar dat was vergeefse hoop. Ik troostte Marisela en zei dat ze zich niets moest wijsmaken. We haalden haar iedere dag op van school en de kids waren nogal bang voor Macon en voor mij ook. Er was nog niets veranderd hier in Gatlin. Dat was duidelijk. De naam Ravenwood bood nog steeds angst aan.

Langzaam begon Marisela een beste vriendin te krijgen. Die keek er niet vreemd van op dat we een vreemde familie waren. Samen met Lena en Ethan en Macon en mij. Mijn nachtmerries begonnen langzaam aan te verdwijnen. Met Macon, met hem ging het perfect. Hij was geweldig met Marisela. We waren echt een liefdevol gezin.

Wie had dat kunnen denken. Ik niet. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik iets zou krijgen met Macon Ravenwood die bekend stond als de kluizenaar van de stad en de Boo Ridley van het dorp. Nee, Macon was allesbehalve dat. Ik viel iedere dag weer voor hem. Hij viel iedere dag weer voor mij. Voor ons castors is de liefde voor eeuwig en altijd. Dat was zowel een vloek als een zegen. Voor mij was het een zegen.

Voor altijd samen.

_Macon Ravenwood_  
_Marisol Ravenwood_  
_Marisela Ravenwood_  
_Lena Duchannes_  
_Ethan Carter Wate_


	24. Ravenwood

**The happy end of Beautiful Creatures. Gelukkig liep alles nog goed af met Marisol Ravenwood. Zij heeft een gelukkig gezin. Ethan en Lena zijn gelukkig. Macon Ravenwood en Marisela maken deel uit van het gezin van Marisol Ravenwood.**

**Stamboom Ravenwood familie.**

**Abraham Ravenwood/Abigail Tierney (Abraham is het eerste familielid van de Ravenwoods dat Duister is gegaan, door hem is de Incubes vloek begonnen)**

**Aithne Daly - Abel Ravenwood/Annwn Daly - Leah Ravenwood**

**Riddick Gage - Samson Ravenwood/Olivia Gage - Ephraim Ravenwood - Eve Ravenwood**

**Jonas Ravenwood/Eugenie Hawkins**

**Silas Ravenwood/Emmaline Duchannes - Silas Ravenwood/Arelia Valentin - Twyla Valentin**

**Delphine Duchannes - Sarafine Duchannes - **Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood/Marisol Aurora Ravenwood** - Hunting Phinehas Ravenwood - Leah Ann Ravenwood**

Marisela Ravenwood en Evermore Ravenwood

**De schuine strepen zijn degene die getrouwd zijn :) En het lichte lettertype is natuurlijk het meest succesvolste Ravenwood gezin :)**

Niet elk Ravenwood gezin is zo gelukkig gezind als Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood en Marisol Aurora Ravenwood die een dochter hebben genaamd Marisela Ravenwood. Silas Ravenwood is de vader van Macon en Macon is vaak bruut behandeld door zijn vader Silas Ravenwood die graag iedereen laat denken dat Duister worden een veel beter idee is dan naar het Licht te gaan. Niet iedereen in de Ravenwood familie is zo Licht als Macon zullen we maar zeggen...

Dit is de familie Ravenwood.


End file.
